


轻狂岁月

by asper



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Rush (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asper/pseuds/asper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>唯爱永生中的Loki吉他手设定+极速风流中的Thor设定<br/>Thor因为职业原因有轻微焦虑症 Loki属于一个非常脆弱但绝对不会表现出来的性格<br/>（所以是两个病友相爱吗...）<br/>但已经HE完结啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki醒来的时候已经是中午十二点，他从床上坐起来看了看桌上的钟翻了个白眼。一般情况下他是不会睡到这么晚的，除非前一天夜里他喝了酒或者乐队排练得太累，当然昨晚一定是后者。他可不是什么酒精爱好者，他只有在极少数的情况下会借酒取乐。Loki一路从卧室走到厨房，他用手捧了水漱了漱口，走到冰箱前拿了燕麦圈和牛奶，然后倒了大半碗燕麦圈和牛奶，边搅拌边往嘴里送。在他刚咽下第二口的时候，Nick打来了电话，他亲爱的鼓手。 

“说吧，什么事。”

“你下午有空吗？”

“你知道我今天没事。”

“好吧，那就说定了，你下午陪我去看场F3。”

“你自己去不就得了，我下午没空。”

 

“少扯，赶紧开门，我到门口了。”

“……” 

一开门Loki就看见Nick那副一脸嫌弃的表情，于是他转过头随着那人的目光看见摆在餐桌上的燕麦圈。 

“你不会是刚起床吧。”

“我不过是刚在吃早餐。”

“那你赶紧吃完。”

 

“你得等我几分钟。”

Loki又重新坐回凳子上边搅边吃，在他吃掉最后一口燕麦圈后他捧起碗把里面的牛奶喝得干干净净。

“Nick，你今天穿的有点不一样。”

“因为呆会儿有人帮我们约姑娘来看赛车。” 

“我们？”

 

“好吧，理论上应该是只有我，但在我慷慨地邀请你之后，就有了’我们’。”

“那我真该好好谢你。”

Loki从地板上捞了条黑色牛仔裤穿上，然后套了件夹克便从房间里走了出来。

“你还真是穿什么都好看。”Nick上下打量了一番。

“少废话，赶紧走。”Loki一巴掌打在鼓手的肩上。

Nick一路飙车赶在比赛开始之前到了赛场附近，Loki随着他走了点路就看到赛道周围的那些所谓一起来看F3的姑娘还有几个之前见过面的乐手。其实当Loki走近了才发现那些姑娘都是来看他的，赛车不过是个幌子，Nick已经不止一次拿Loki的名字来泡妞了。 

Loki觉得万般无语，还没等他想好怎么和姑娘们打招呼，旁边的乐手就走出来帮他介绍了。 

“姑娘们，我来介绍一下这位是…” 

“我知道，Swallow的Loki，我上周刚在livehouse看过你们的演出。”还没等那乐手说完，有个姑娘就往Loki身边凑了过来。Nick顺手捞过一个妞，回头看着Loki那张冷冰冰的脸凑过去用胳膊顶了顶。 

“别拿那张给我看的死人脸看姑娘，你看她们多辣。”

“反正你下次别想再让我帮你泡妞。”

“都说了是来看赛车的。”

 

“我就没见你打算看比赛。”

“好吧，就算是你帮我。昨天她们说要见你我也不得不答应，是吧？！拜托，你那么讨妞喜欢，每次你站台上拨吉他的样子我在后面都看烧了。”

Loki被Nick逼得无话可说。比赛马上就要开始了，引擎声震得Loki有些难受。他从姑娘堆里侧过头的时候注意到赛道旁有个穿白色赛车服的车手，俯着身子一直在吐。 

“Hey，你认识那个车手吗？”Loki一把扯过挂在姑娘身上的Nick，他不情愿地抬头往Loki示意的方向看去。

“Thor Odinson。怎么了？”

“没什么，我刚才看他俯在那儿吐。”

“我经常见他这样，也许他只是兴奋了。”

“大概。”Loki迅速结束了对话，然后重新把Nick甩到姑娘胸前。

“车手请把车开到验车区。”广播开始响起的时候Loki看见那个金发车手喝了杯递上来的香槟，搂过旁边的女伴亲了口才跨进了莲花赛车里。

Loki觉得嘴难受得厉害，便拿买烟的借口搪塞了那些妞准备找个地方抽烟。他沿着赛道走了会儿找了个斜坡坐在草地上拿了只烟叼在嘴里，他回头看了看不远处腻在人堆里的Nick，看来待会儿他可以一个人看比赛。

“今天在水晶宫赛道，Thor Odinson拿到了杆位，同时排在一排的还有Dave Walker……”

Loki想了想也许这真的是他第一次看赛车，他对F1的赛事不是很了解，更别说F3了。他一直都属于没有运动细胞的那种人，没组乐队之前大部分时间都窝在屋里练吉他，写些乱七八糟的歌，到了外面就是闲逛，从头至尾都没有关注过运动项目。不过他发现自己好像并不是那样排斥赛车，当那辆莲花赛车从他身边呼啸而过的时候。 

“Thor领先，但Dave Walker也紧随其后…Thor和Dave遥遥领先，远远甩开了其他人…”

听到讲解员激情澎湃的讲解，Loki竟鬼使神差地冲到赛道旁目光一路追随那辆绿色莲花和追在它身后的红魔先生。

 

“Dave尝试从内侧超越！”

“Thor被超过了！”

“Thor追随到Dave的尾流里，但Dave似乎没有给他留下一点超车的空档！”

这时候Loki感觉有人从背后拍了一下他的肩，他一转头看见Nick嬉皮笑脸地看着他，身后还跟了几个姑娘。

“先别烦我。”他一把夺过Nick手里的望远镜，一瞬间开阔了刚刚即将模糊的视野。

刚刚错过的那十几秒种里Thor再次试图从内侧超越，眼看两辆车几乎要擦上了。 

“oh，shit！他们撞上了。”在刚刚Thor一直追着Dave的时候Loki完全没有想到他竟然用如此激进的方式让Dave直接出了局。Thor和Dave的车都打转了，但Dave的车头反了，就在Thor反应的瞬间，后面的车超了过去。Thor Odinson重新发动后进入赛道迅速追了上去。

“Dave从车上下来，他明显非常生气…哦！Thor赢了！他获得了冠军！”

Loki看见那辆绿色赛车冲过终点，一时间沉浸在Thor胜利的兴奋中。但当他一脸愉悦地转过头的刹那，他又对着Nick冷下脸把望远镜塞还给那个家伙，然后转身搂了个姑娘。

“赛车看的怎么样？”Nick又不识相往Loki身边凑过去。

“男人谁不喜欢车，我还是更爱姑娘。”Loki又随口发挥了自己撒谎精的本性。

“那这些全归你了。”Nick瞟了眼神采飞扬的妞们。

“别这样，你还是自己留着吧。”

Loki伸出空着的那只手从烟盒里抖了支烟出来叼进嘴里点燃，他们走过颁奖台的时候他近距离的看清了那个不要命的Thor Odinson，他正拿着一大瓶香槟喷向台下的观众还有举着相机的记者，裂开嘴笑着。

他身上有种很迷人的东西，Loki说不上来。

也许是因为赛车那逼近死亡的快感，也可能因为Thor那头不羁的金发。 

谁知道呢。

Loki收回目光，抽了口指间的烟。

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

说实话，这是Swallow第一次在Barfly演出，Loki之前都是来看其他乐队的演出，虽然有过几次巡演但始终没能到Barfly里来。上台之后的Loki多少有点紧张，还剩一首歌的时候他趁着换歌的空档点了支烟。

“Boys and girls，接下来是今晚最后一首歌。”

Loki叼着烟说完这句话，人群中便是一片惋惜的嘘声。

“不过这也没办法，毕竟主办方也不愿意给更多的钱了。”他抽了口烟半开玩笑的说着，台下的人也跟着哄笑起来。

“好了，我这根烟也得抽完了，最后这首是我们的老歌，In Bloom。”

在吉他和贝斯拨动几秒后，Nick的鼓也跟了上来。Loki弯腰凑到话筒前，一脸懒散地唱开了歌词。

 

“Sell the kids for food.”

 

“Wether changes moods.”

 

”Spring is here again.”

 

“Reproductive glands.”

 

“……”

 

他记得写这首歌的时候还在剑桥的彭布罗克学院，乐队还没有组起来，他和Nick也没有凑到一块儿。摇滚对于古典文学来说几乎是废柴玩意儿，就音乐来说摇滚本身也配不上文学的高雅。所以对于文学院的人来说，摇滚也不是什么so cool的事。不过说开一点，Loki的存在本身就是个矛盾体，他喜欢莎士比亚，但同时也离不开嘶吼的快感。写这首歌的冲动也无非是基于长久以来被父亲轻视的愤怒，可他又的确想要表达更深一层的意义。

虽然他总是说不上来。

 

“knows not what it means.”

 

“knows not what it means.”

 

“and i say …”

 

扫完最后一个音，Loki取下肩上的背带，对着话筒最后说了句“Thank you”便悠悠地走下台。他径直走向吧台要了杯啤酒和威士忌，混一块儿后大口喝进嘴里，他实在是唱的有些渴了，还有他到现在都没有适应台上灯光的焦灼感。在喝完大半杯之后他放下杯子准备缓一缓，然后Nick就很凑巧的在Loki旁边坐了下来把剩下的大半杯灌进了嘴里。

“我说你刚刚又没唱，一下来喝我的酒。”

“我怕你喝太快呆会儿尿急。”

“胡说些什么。”

“每次喝完一大杯不出十分钟你肯定跑厕所。”

“Nick。”

“突然叫我干嘛。”

“你有时候还真挺多事的。”

Loki一手拍向Nick的脸，把他整张脸都移出了视线。

“卫生间里不是嗑药的就是搞妞的，我每次进去方便，站那儿反倒怪了。”

“你有完没完。”

Loki实在是被那个话唠鼓手骚扰的没办法，但果然不出十分钟他便走向了卫生间。Loki路过贝斯手那边，聊了几句感觉没什么意思便打算一会儿就直接回家。他从口袋里摸出了半包烟，又点了根抽起来。Loki烟瘾还挺重重，又因为生活的开销有所节制，幸好他不用像Nick那样在酒精上再花上一笔钱。

他走进卫生间，里面的灯光甚至比外面的还要暗一些，Loki刚站在便池前动手拉裤链就听见隔间里面隐约的呻吟。虽然见惯不怪，但他多少还是有些无法屏蔽那些断续的声音。

然而就当他准备拉上裤链的时候，隔间的门打开了。他侧过脸看见一个金发妞从里面一脸愉悦地走了出来，但当他看见紧接着出来的那个男人时，Loki险些窒息。他死都没有想过他会在Barfly的卫生间里再次碰见Thor Odinson。

Loki几乎是在同一时间把头别了回去。

 

“能借个火吗？”

 

背后传来男人低沉的嗓音，当Loki转身的时候他发现Thor身边的女伴已经不见了，只剩下他一个人站在昏暗的灯光下。

“你等下。”Loki从夹克的口袋里拿了打火机，在火焰点燃的那一刹那，两人借着火光看清了彼此。Thor叼着烟凑近，Loki的目光毫无防备地撞上了那对炽热的蓝眼睛。他竟在紧张的同时为刚刚那位金发女郎惋惜了起来，隔间里那样暗沉的灯光一定错过了这双性感的眸子。

Loki愣了几秒，在Thor嘴中的烟点燃后两人又恢复了正常距离。

 

“你是刚刚台上唱歌的那个？”

Thor盯着Loki全身打量起来。

“你居然也去看了，我还以为你一直在干正事呢。”

听到这句话Thor竟裂嘴笑开了。

“我再好的体力也不可能在这破卫生间里站着做两小时吧。”

“我还以为你能呢。”Loki灭了手上的烟头，又点了一支。

“你烟瘾很重？”

“还行，抽多了也耗不起。”

“你急着走吗？”

“怎么？”

“不急我请你喝一杯。”

“同意。”

Loki跟着Thor出了卫生间，两个人坐回吧台上。酒保过来问两个人要点什么。

“威士忌。你要什么？”

“一样。”

“我还没问你叫什么。”

“Loki.”

“Thor.”

两人居然客气的握起了手。

 

“他们都说在这里演出的乐队能红。”

“只不过红了的乐队都在这里演出过罢了。”Loki握着手里的杯子冲Thor笑了笑。

“也许你没那么想成名。”

Loki刚想说什么就被Nick打断了。

“Jesus！Thor！”他走过来拉了条凳子坐在loki旁边。

Nick一坐下来就开始和Thor聊天，Loki敢说他刚刚再次听见Nick的声音时想死的心都有了。

“你是Loki的朋友？”

“Nick。Swallow的鼓手，我们前几天刚看过你的比赛。”Nick险些没有冲上去拥抱Thor，看来能在演出之后碰见车手让他显得有些兴奋。但此时Loki脸已经整个黑了下来，这家伙来了准没好事。

“我们？”

“Loki也去了，他没说吗。”

“我刚才还在和他自我介绍，看来是多此一举了。”

被揭穿的Loki简直尴尬的要死，他本想装作不认识Thor来掩盖自己心底的小算盘，现在看来计划是完全被Nick给毁了。

“看来他是没打算告诉你了。”

“我看也是。”Thor转过头冲尴尬的Loki一脸坏笑。

突然Thor应该是感受到了振动，低头看手机，貌似是接到了短信，他喝完杯里的酒跟Loki说要先走。

“你们无聊的时候，下次可以来这里找我。我有几个朋友还挺喜欢摇滚的。”

Thor从酒保那儿拿了纸笔，写了地址拿给Loki然后就离开了Barfly。

Loki看着那行潦草的英文，还有最后一行Thor的电话号码。

 

Nick又喝完了Loki杯里的酒，看Thor走了便凑过来质问他。

“你怎么碰到他的？”

“去卫生间的时候，他隔间里刚搞完就过来问我借火。”

“然后？”

“然后就聊上了呗。”

“我还以为你也和他来了一发。他这人就这样，赛场上不要命，下了赛场做起爱就跟永动机似得。”

“你怎么知道？”

“看过F3的人都知道。”

Nick无奈地挑了挑眉。

“不过我要是有他这种资本，应该也不会对做爱这种美好的东西有所节制。”

Loki没说话，他折起手里的纸塞进夹克兜里起身准备回去。

“你打算什么时候去找他？”

“Thor？”

“不然？”

“我有说我要去吗？”

“得了吧，不去你留着纸条干嘛。”

 

“以防万一。”

 

Loki揣了揣口袋，推开门走了。

 

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

的确，Loki没有照着纸条上的地址去找Thor，当然他也没有给Thor电话。他有想过，就算他去了Thor家又能干嘛呢，喝杯威士忌聊些有的没的，这只会让他看起来像个来约炮的基佬。哦天知道Thor给多少人留过地址和电话。Loki在牵扯到感情方面的事时，一向都会变得犹豫而纠结，他不是很相信谈情说爱的东西也没有过固定伴侣，在Nick的眼里他似乎能跟他的吉他撸一辈子。  
但事实上，在Barfly演出之后，Swallow接到了邀请去MTV录一场直播的Unplugged小型演出。这也许是他们第一次在电视上播出的演唱会，因为他们只是地下乐队，且他们组队五年之间也只发行过两张专辑，然而一切的一切只能说发生的太突然。所以Loki他们不得不抽大把时间来改编和排练将要在unplugged现场演奏的曲目。

只不过Loki还是去看了第二天的F3。  
他有点想见Thor，或许他还想看看Thor穿赛车服的样子。

“Hey，Loki！”  
Loki停了车之后便往赛场走去，在他找到Thor之前那人先发现了他。  
“Everyone，这位是Swallow的吉他手。”  
Thor一把扯过Loki，把他拉到他的朋友们面前。  
“Loki。”  
“这位是车队经理，Fandral。”  
“你好，小吉他手。”刚靠在车轮上抽烟的Fandral直起身子去握Loki的手。  
“抽烟吗？”没等Loki回答Fandral就抽了根烟递进他嘴里。  
“Thank you。”Loki冲他笑了笑，Thor从裤兜里掏了打火机帮他把嘴边的烟点燃了。  
“Hongun，车队的设计师。”  
“你好。”  
“Volstagg，车队的老板。”  
“Thor刚和我说过在Barfly碰到了一个吉他手，看来和我想象的不大一样。”  
“怎么？”Loki握过Volstagg伸来的手，有些好奇地笑着。  
“比他描述的要惊艳一点。”  
“哦？那他可能在背后贬低我了。”  
“他只是说第一次因为吉他手对摇滚乐起了点兴趣。”  
“哈哈，那也可能只是卫生间里碰到的吉他手。”

Thor穿好赛车服走过来看见两人凑一块儿边聊变笑，便搂过Loki的肩问他和Volstagg在笑什么，Loki没说只是笑着抬头看了眼Thor。  
“等会儿比赛完先别走，晚上一起去一个什么赛车记者协会的活动，如果我没记错的话。好吧，我知道你不会拒绝的。”  
“嗯。”Loki看着Thor期待的目光点了点头。

————————————————

比赛结束后Loki给Nick打了个电话告诉他们排练要推迟几个小时。  
“也许我们可以排练通宵，然后第二天早上再睡个好觉。”  
“Loki…你到底有什么事比排练更重要的，真是让我想不通。”Nick在电话那头讲的含糊不清，大概是刚喝了酒。  
“总之你们到时候先去地下室等我，我一定过来。”  
Loki匆匆挂了电话就上了Thor的车，跟他想象的所不一样的是，Thor竟然开了一辆蓝色的mini，要知道这与他一米九的个头实在是太不相配了。  
Thor看了看发愣的Loki似乎是明白了他的心思，他拿左手揉了揉他长乱的黑发。  
“我只是在三级方程式瞎跑跑，希望被发掘，升组到一级方程式。”  
“所以？”  
“所以你得等些时间才能坐到赛车手开的跑车。”  
“我只是觉得两个大男人挤在这辆小车上实在是有趣。”其实Loki的个子也不小，只不过比Thor矮了一点，但他本身体型较薄，和强壮的赛车手比起来少了些许魄力。  
“是吗，哈哈。”  
“不过我还是很期待你的跑车。”

 

“到了。”  
Thor转头冲Loki笑了笑。  
两人下了车一进门就看了Fandral那群人。  
“没想到他们居然先到了。”  
“可能我打电话久了点。”  
“也是，我看你拿着电话在车外站了好久。我听到你说今晚要排练？”  
“嗯，下周周末要录个演出。”  
“不请我去听听？”  
“想必你也提不起什么兴趣，我可不想看见你在下面约我的听众。”  
“也是，我对音乐不是很懂。”  
Loki在Thor帮他拉开的椅子上坐下，他看了看Hongun旁边的女人又回头对上Thor的目光。  
“我是不是耽误你时间了？”  
“其实我们排练时间订的比较晚，没什么冲突。”  
“那一会儿要是没意思我先送你回去。”  
“嗯好。”  
Thor站起身让侍者过来倒了香槟，他转头看见了同桌的女人便拍了拍Loki准备帮他介绍。  
“Jane，广告模特，也是我Thor唯一没睡过的朋友。”Thor刚说完这句话桌上的人都哄笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“敬Jane！”Fandral鬼使神差地在Loki旁边站起来举着手中的香槟。  
“敬Jane！”几个人从凳子上站起来举起杯子朝着那美丽的女人，Loki也举了杯子一同站起来一饮而尽。坐下之后又是一阵笑声，Jane在位置上使劲推了Fandral一把。  
“这招都不知道玩了多少遍了。”  
“没办法，谁叫大家都这么配合。”  
“Shh——Fandral赶紧放低你得声音，要颁奖了。”大家都朝着Volstagg的目光看向台上。

“ladies and gentlemen，我很高兴在此宣布赛车协会年度最希望车手是——”

“Thor odinson！”

“太棒了！”  
“干得好,Thor！”Volstagg上前一把抱住获奖的赛车手。  
Loki笑着看Thor跑上台，他从口袋里拿了支烟抽起来，也不是烟瘾犯了，大概他只是单纯的高兴，替Thor高兴。  
“实在是太感谢了，我父母一直希望我成为医生，他们给了我最好的学习环境，但被我搞砸了。然后我就得跟你们混了。”  
Thor拿了奖杯对着话筒半开玩笑地说着他的获奖感言。  
“谢谢，我想我此刻需要一支烟。”他几步跨下台拿了Loki手里正准备抽的烟，不忘冲他一笑。  
“我这人受不了规矩…”  
“是的，可不是。”Fandral举着手里的杯子开始起哄。  
“我跟各种人闹矛盾，所以从人生的正常方面来看，我就是个失败者，是赛车让我有点起色。所以谢谢你们承认我，给我颁这个奖。”说完几句正经话，Thor举了举手里的奖杯，然后直接从台上跳了下来。  
Jane兴奋地站起来鼓掌，走过去给Thor一整个甜蜜的拥抱。

——————————

“怎么？跳完了？我刚看见你和Jane在跳舞。”Thor一把拉过站在桌边的Loki。  
“Fandral刚问我借了舞伴。”Loki见Thor走过来便往他的奖杯里倒满了啤酒。  
“怎么？你想把我灌醉？”Thor有点玩味地冲Loki笑着。  
真是受不了。  
Loki心里想着，感情Thor是把和姑娘说话的习惯带到他身上来了。  
“我可没把握能灌倒你这头牛。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”  
“我看还是算了。”  
Loki想趁Thor喝酒的时候推杯子一把，没料到刚伸手就被Thor抓住了。  
“走！去跳舞。”  
Thor拉着Loki的手往人群里走，他低头看见Thor光着脚，发现那双黑亮的皮鞋已经被他搁在了桌上。Thor跟着音乐开始摆起身子，Loki被他逗得没办法也一起扭着身子。  
“你话真的很少。”  
Thor跟着Loki的舞步突然凑近。  
“这不怪我。”  
“我不怪你。”  
Loki突然感觉脖子上一阵柔软的触感，当他回过神来Thor已经悄悄从他的脖子上抬起头来。  
“我觉得你穿正装很好看，虽然说其他的也不错。”  
Loki突然被这突如其来的夸奖给弄懵了，他上前扯了扯某人的领子，把对方整个拉到一个危险的距离。  
“你穿西装也不赖啊。”  
“你说我今晚这伪君子的皮相吗。”  
“可不是么。”  
望着Thor海蓝色的眼睛，Loki感觉自己像被灌了一大口玛格丽特，味道浓郁却又清爽万般。对面的人险些吻上来，Loki微微别过脸去，Thor反应过来抱歉地笑了笑。看来他只是情不自禁。  
“我送你回去？”  
“嗯，我差不多该去排练了。”

Thor一路开着车身边的人都没有讲话，他看了看Loki发现他已经睡着了，大概也是累了。他停下车从后座拿了外套给他盖上。Thor看着Loki轻轻皱起的眉，偷偷亲了亲他的额头，然后又坐回了驾驶座。  
Loki的睫毛颤了颤却没有醒来。


	4. Chapter 4

演出录制前的一个星期Loki都整个泡在地下室里，所以当他从屋子里出来之前他都以为自己要失聪了。上午的时候三个人就去了剧场彩排，环形的观众席其实容不了多少人但Loki还是紧张的要死，嘴里的烟几乎没有断过。要说最轻松的就是Nick，这家伙果然是什么样的场面都不心慌，一直到晚上录制之前都在和拉大提琴的姑娘开玩笑。

“Good evening.”

舞台灯光打开的那一刹那Loki觉得自己快要死了，高瓦数的灯亮加上听众齐刷刷的目光，整个人都开始烧灼。幸好在抚上琴弦之后他找到了一点落实感，Loki开始厌恶自己扭曲的心态，他实在是被折磨的有些吃不消。  
准备的曲目唱了差不多一半的时候，趁着大提琴手上台Loki赶紧点了支烟。

“Loki我也想来一根。”

Loki抱着吉他转过头看见冲他打招呼的Nick，他从口袋里拿了烟盒就往他头上砸去。然而Loki也没想到的是，居然就这样砸中了。随着Nick一声吃痛的呻吟，原本安静地观众席传来了哄笑声。  
这样一来，Loki发现自己的心情似乎平静了一些，在唱最后一首的时候他又习惯性地开起了玩笑。

“不必担心，其实你们笑多大声都没事，因为这可是MTV的节目，他们肯定会把这段截掉。”

Loki放下吉他从台上走下来，有几个姑娘拿了本子要签名，他弯腰草草地签了Loki Laufeyson便从侧门去了后台。  
“我在想去哪家酒吧庆祝。”一进门就见到Nick一脸愁容。  
“我现在头还胀，台上灯光太亮了。”  
“可能我们一直在livehouse唱习惯了。”  
“第一次见大世面。”  
“我有预感以后肯定会有更大的。”  
“得了吧，收拾好赶紧走。”  
Loki背着吉他一路推搡着Nick往外走，他亲爱的贝斯手Jack早已收拾好到外面去等着了。  
“我想好了！我们还是去Barfly吧！”  
Nick一个急刹车转身兴奋地看着Loki。

“Loki。”

身旁一句低沉的男声，Loki听见了有人在叫他。  
“Thor？”他看见站在暗处的男人，一头金发令人难忘其主人的身份。  
“你们要去Barfly？”Thor从角落里走出来，他穿了件黑色皮衣，这让那双蓝色的双眼更加瞩目。  
“Nick正说要去。你在等我？”  
“算是吧。”  
“你等会儿有什么计划吗？”  
“没有。”  
“正好我们一起去Barfly。”Nick突然凑上一句。  
Loki抬头看了看Thor。该死，那人一脸期待的眼神到底想让他怎么样。

“诶...Nick...你和Jack去吧。”Loki咬着牙根说完这话，没敢瞧Nick。  
“你们不去？！”  
“嗯。”  
“好吧。算你狠。”Nick一把搂过Jack的肩就垂头丧气地走了。

“所以，我们接下来要干些什么。”  
此刻剧场门口只剩下Loki和Thor，他看了看面前的人，突然有些尴尬。  
“我也没想好。你怎么不跟Nick他们去Barfly。”  
“去了也是喝酒，Nick今晚肯定喝多，到时候还得我送。”  
“你就把他丢给Jack？”  
“那也是因为你。”  
“好吧，我们先想想去哪。”  
“先上车再说吧。”  
“也行。”  
Loki跟着Thor上了那辆mini，他看见驾驶座边上放了半个三明治。  
“你晚饭没吃？”  
“我本打算过来看演出的，结果票卖完了不让我进。”  
“然后你就在门口等了？”  
“中间去了趟便利店买烟，在外面站着抽完了一包。”  
“烟抽太猛，死得早。”  
“你不也够猛，咒自己？”  
“我快交不起房租了，到时候没钱买烟自然得戒。”  
“诶，要不请我去你家坐坐，既然你不肯去我那。”  
“我没说不去你那。”  
“地址写给你这么久，都没见你来。”  
“我不是直接去看比赛了。”  
“那不算。”  
Thor见Loki没再说话便得意的笑了笑。

“你带路。”

——————————

Loki的家和Thor想象中的差不多。  
零零散散的几样家具，都是白色或棕色的，最亮眼的只有那个放唱片的壁橱，上面堆满了五颜六色的碟。  
Loki脱了鞋把吉他放进屋里，出来的时候发现Thor已经靠墙上在看那些唱片，手里还拿着一瓶朗姆酒。他早就忘了客厅里还放着酒，突然就有点后悔带这个家伙回家，待会儿Thor要是把这一瓶酒喝下肚应该是没法开车回家了。  
“我没想到你会在家里放朗姆酒。”  
“是Nick上次带过来的。”  
“你要来一口吗？”  
“我去拿杯子。”  
Thor终于挑好了一张碟把它放进机子里，Loki拿来酒杯的时候两人就靠在沙发上喝起了酒。  
“Volstagg准备把我送进F1。”  
“看来我可以去银石赛道看你比赛了。”  
“那说好了，英国大奖赛你要是没来我可是会翻脸的。”  
“我可没答应。”  
“下次带你去看我的新车。”  
“莲花不要了？”  
“Volstagg给我换了赫斯克斯。”  
“我觉得你今天过来肯定是想跟我炫耀新车。”  
“可不是。”  
然后两人的话题就突然断开了，Loki也一时想不出说什么就一直喝着手上的酒，他的目光往Thor的反方向看去，在盯上厨房里那只冰箱的时候，他突然找回了话语主动权。  
“你不饿？”  
“饿。”  
“那你怎么不说。”  
“你家看样子也不像是有东西吃。”  
“我去弄碗通心粉。”Loki撑起身子从地板上起来，Thor一脸惊奇地望向他。  
“你还会做通心粉？”  
“你想多了。我只能用微波炉。”

Thor撑着下巴坐在餐桌上看着Loki撕开通心粉的调料倒进碗里，他发现这样的Loki和第一次在台上看见的那个人有些不一样。Thor以为他只是个不屑于善待人际的乐手，寡言，放肆，冷漠，但现在看来他只是不善于人际罢了，每次碰见Loki总能感觉到他的小心翼翼，而现在他居然在厨房里给客人做一碗通心粉，虽然只是微波炉食品。  
“你要加香肠吗。”  
“再加两个蛋。”  
“我家没有蛋...”Loki突然明白了Thor的低趣味笑话，一个眼刀硬生生地瞪了回去。他把通心粉塞进微波炉里等听见指示声便拿出来端到Thor面前。  
“还挺好吃的。”金毛客人拿叉子吃着碗里的通心粉开始点评Loki的厨艺。  
“不就是超市里最常见的牌子，你没吃过？”  
“吃过。”  
Loki拉开凳子坐在Thor对面看他慢吞吞地吃着碗里的食物，他突然觉得刚刚酒喝得似乎有点猛，头开始发昏，之前坐台上的感觉又回来了。Thor看了看对面发呆的人，吃完便把纸碗丢进了垃圾桶里，自顾自地点了支烟。  
“困了？”  
“没。”  
“看你没精神的样子。不会是做了碗面就累坏了吧。”  
Loki眨了眨眼从凳子上站起来，这时候正好唱片放完最后一曲，Thor走到唱片堆前蹲下身子往机子里换了张碟，他往后退了一步，整个人都砸在了软软的沙发上。  
“其实我一直觉得坐在家里上听CD是件挺惬意的事。”  
“虽然你不经常听音乐。”Loki从厨房走过来一屁股坐在Thor旁边。  
“我家也没有唱片。”  
“所以你今晚是想在我家里蹭了。”  
“我觉得新换的这张挺不错的。”音乐放到主旋律声音有些大，Thor凑近对着Loki的右耳说。  
“这可是我最喜欢的一张。”Loki侧过头有些大声地回应他，两个人靠的很近，他甚至能和着电吉他的旋律闻到Thor身上淡淡地机油味。这无疑是赛车手最性感的香氛。此刻Loki不得不借着酒精带来的晕眩承认自己对Thor的那一点点着迷。  
只是一点点。Loki仍旧在心底告诫自己。  
Thor似乎是发现了他突然出神的空档，看着Loki莫名纠结的表情，他忍不住埋头含住了对方的嘴唇。Loki被对方突然入侵的温度惊到了，他想张嘴推开身上的人却被Thor逮个正着，赛车手灵巧的舌头钻进Loki温润的口腔，带着滚烫的烟草味搜刮着他嘴里残留的朗姆酒芳香。Loki有些招架不住Thor的攻势，唇间火热的温度一直烧到了大脑，他感觉自己整个人都浮在了空中，接吻时发出的水声被埋进燥热的音乐里，Thor一直吸吮着那张不善言辞的嘴唇直到它被这色情的接吻方式挑逗的有些发肿。  
当Thor终于放开那张性感的红唇时，Loki有些虚脱地趴在了他身上，刚刚因为缺氧而加快的鼻息火辣地扑在了他的胸口。Thor顺着柔软的黑发吻上Loki的脖颈，他着迷地吻着那块白皙的肌肤，带过之处留下了浅浅的红印。Loki的大脑已经乱的一团糟，他伸手勾住Thor的金发，让下巴搭在他肩上。  
“我家里没套。”  
Loki听到Thor轻轻的笑声。  
“如果有套你就同意继续做了？”身下的人没说话，Loki有些气馁地咬了咬Thor的肩。他突然感觉身下一凉，整个人被Thor从沙发上抱了起来。几乎只是一瞬间的事，他便被抱进了卧室丢在了自己的床上。  
“你忘了，我随身带的。”

Thor从领口扯下上衣顺着Loki的身子爬上床头。Loki曾经想过Thor的赛车服下一定有一副结实的肉身，但此刻借着门外的灯光，他望着Thor饱满性感的上身几近痴迷。Thor仓促地解开Loki的衬衫，他炙热的手掌抚上loki紧实的腰身，一路沿着人鱼线滑进牛仔裤。Loki觉得下体胀的发烫，那双手越往下越是胀得厉害，他不顾耳边强烈的心跳声，伸手去解Thor的裤子。  
两人不安分的双手让彼此瞬间坦诚相见，Thor浑身赤裸的样子让Loki想到了美术馆里见过的雕塑，完美的肌肉线条一直连绵至双腿，刚硬而流畅。他突然发现自己已经很久没有好好地对待情事这门艺术了，最近的一次也是在两周前他和一个红发女郎在后台的沙发上做的，他只是干了一回就丢了套出去抽起烟。

Loki睁开眼看向逆着光的Thor，金发在黑暗中显得格外性感而诱人，仿佛脱去圣光的神祗。Loki闻到床头一股熟悉的香味，Thor轻轻掰开他的腿，在指尖抹了一把檀香精油抚了抚那柔软的穴口缓缓抵了进去。Loki体内热的惊人，他有些不舒服地挪了挪身子，Thor用手指按压着肠壁耐心地帮他扩张，他顺着那滚烫而柔软的身体不断深入，直到身体因为精油的润滑而慢慢放松。  
Thor抽出濡湿的手指扶着Loki的腰挤进了他的两腿间，他握着自己的性器一点点顶进去。Loki因为下体的不适死命抓住Thor的肩，他极力不去想后穴又痛又胀的感觉，却又被疼痛逼的加大了指尖的力度，Thor被他捏的吃痛，他看见Loki额上不断冒出的冷汗停下了动作。  
“继续。”Loki仰起头吻上Thor有些失去血色的嘴唇，他实在是被Loki挤得难受。  
连着试了几次之后，Thor终于插到了最深处，Loki皱着的眉放松了下来。Thor开始加快下半身的速度，他想到第一次见Loki的时候，他看到那家伙在台上顶着跨沉醉地拨吉他，他就想知道那冷艳的吉他手剥去这身冰冷皮囊的模样。因为他在沉闷燥热的音乐里意外听到了难以捕捉的柔软。  
Thor感受到他和Loki正紧密地连在了一起，他还能听见客厅里颓靡的摇滚乐，Loki因为情欲而水亮的目光照进了他眼中。他一时竟觉得往日冲动而激烈的性爱都不如这一次来的美妙。


	5. Chapter 5

Loki一早就醒了，天还没有完全亮，刚抬头脑袋便疼的厉害。他看了眼躺在身边的Thor轻轻掀开被子从床上坐起来。他从抽屉里拿了盒烟光着身子走到床边的靠椅上坐下，叼在嘴边抽了起来。  
Loki现在还是有些乱，虽然他刚睁眼看见Thor那张放大的睡脸时感觉好极了。他一心想离Thor远一些可最后还是和他做了，他也倒不是没有不小心和男人做过，只是他第一次被干而已。有些庆幸没有在Thor之后醒来，不然他真没时间想好开场白。Loki正对着Thor侧着的睡脸，金发散落在脸上，浓密的睫毛一动不动，他一直看着那人安静地模样抽完了手里的第三支烟。  
然后Loki站起身走向卫生间。  
淋浴头下总是很适合思考些东西，Loki便开始回想昨天半睡半醒的时候脑中开始循环的旋律。  
“oh，shit！”  
Loki又遇到自己最厌烦的问题，就是他总是记不起那些重要的东西。流水声中他隐约听见敲门声，当他转头望向门口时，Thor已经推开了门。透明的玻璃浴室蒙上了一点水雾，Loki方才还在往身上擦沐浴露，突然面对同样浑身赤裸的Thor他竟然死机了。  
Thor看着一脸吃惊的Loki笑了笑却也什么都没说，他拉开玻璃门从背后抱住黑发的吉他手一同站在花洒下。  
“我被你吵醒了。”Thor亲昵地把脸贴上Loki的肩。  
“水声太吵了？”  
“打火机的声音太脆了。”  
“你早就醒了？！”Loki有些震惊地转过身却又被Thor的两只手臂重新束缚在怀里。  
“打了三次火，一大早就连抽了三支。”  
Loki正想说什么又立马被Thor堵上了嘴。  
“你是不是一直盯着我看。”  
“没有。”Loki发现眼前的这个人总是能让他难堪，他有预感如果真被Thor逮个正着，一定会比现在更加尴尬。  
“没有？”  
Loki没说话，Thor也没再追问，同时放开了搂着他的双臂，Loki看着他蹲下身子消失在视线里。  
突然感觉下身一热，oh Jesus！Thor居然在给他口交！Loki低下头，那簇金发正埋在自己的两腿间。他对Thor这生涩的技术实在是招架不住，他的牙齿有意无意地擦着敏感的性器，又时不时的拿舌尖舔了舔湿润的顶端。Loki不知道Thor从哪学来的口交，虽然他完全相信这是Thor的第一次，但他现在正被这身下的人舔的情迷意乱。  
“你是不是跟她们都这样？”Loki庆幸自己的声音居然没有因为情欲而颤抖起来。  
“哪样？”  
“晚上跟她们回家，早上醒来又来一发。”  
“我可没说我早上会来一发。”Loki被Thor扳过身子来趴在浴室的玻璃上，他感受到身后Thor发硬的下体紧紧贴着自己，一点点靠近穴口。  
Thor吻过Loki的嘴唇，像昨晚那样倾入他的口腔吮吸着残留的烟草味。Thor轻轻地咬了咬他水盈盈的下唇，从嘴边漏出一句低沉的嗓音。  
“是你说的。”  
Loki的腰被Thor滑下的双手扣住，于是两人在早上醒来之后又来了一发。

两人一大早进了浴室直到天亮了才出来。  
Thor拿了块毛巾帮Loki擦干了头发，用浴袍包住两腿发软的那人，俯下身一把抱起放到了床上。  
Loki一碰到床整个人都像化了一样，头靠着软软的枕头整个人都陷在被子里。因为没有多余的浴袍，Thor擦干了身子便走出来拣起凳子上的衣服一件件穿起来。  
“有水吗？”  
“厨房里。”  
Loki指了指外面，Thor便光着脚去找水了。Thor不喜欢穿鞋，Loki从昨天就发现了。他在屋里也光脚走来走去，昨晚在床上偶尔碰到他的脚背时也是冷冰冰的。他拿起床头的手机，一打开便看见了一排Nick的未接来电，Loki的头瞬间又痛了起来，随之而来的就是门外响起的门铃。他刚想起什么却已经来不及阻止，因为——Thor在同一瞬间打开了门。  
Nick应该是被开门的Thor给吓到了，一路惊呼着跑进卧室里找Loki。Thor当时正准备给Loki拿点水去，他进卧室把杯子放在了床头。  
“我先走了。”Thor看了看一脸尴尬的Loki冲他笑了笑。  
Nick又开始悄悄打量着Thor直到客厅里传来关门声。  
“Thor穿的还是昨晚那套。”  
“他昨晚在我这儿。”Loki趁Nick开始追问前赶紧坦白。  
“你这速度也太快了。别跟我说只是炮友，我可不信。”  
“不然还能是什么。”  
Nick想了良久最后还是拍拍Loki的肩膀。  
“算了，能做炮友也不错。”

“你一大早过来干嘛。”  
“哦！正事我都给忘了。”  
“经纪人说给我们换了个公司。”  
“那现在的呢？”  
“貌似还有一个月就到期了。其实我也没什么印象，听经纪人说的，有个大一点的公司愿意签我们。”  
“我就只想下张唱片能给我们安排个好点的录音室。”  
“我也早就盼着了…是时候筹备新曲子了。”  
“你吃早饭了吗？”  
“还没呢。”  
“走吧，下楼吃个早饭，我一会儿还得把剩下的翻译做完。”  
“那你下午必须得去地下室，我和Jack说好了的。”  
“我什么时候偷过懒。”

———————-

 

Thor一大早就去了车队办公室，在路上的时候他发现自己又忘了留Loki的号码。这意味着如果再想见那个吉他手只有去他家里堵他或者等他打电话给自己。事实证明第一种情况是难以实现了，到了办公室之后Volstagg就和他说了季前测试的安排，毕竟他为了让Thor进F1废了不少钱和力，Thor对一级方程式也不是很熟悉，所以整个车队对新赛季热血满满的同时又紧张的要死。而第二种情况至少之前也没有发生过，Thor也不敢保证以后也会发生。

Loki在Thor那天早晨离开之后也没有拨过他的号码，那张纸条还一直压在客厅的玻璃桌上。原因和之前的一样，他不知道打了Thor的电话之后他该说些什么。何况他对那时候还没记起的旋律一直头痛到现在，根本没办法顾及音乐之外的事。

赛前测试开始的一周多后，Thor终于发现自己没法专心开车，Loki一直没有打来电话，这个问题一直缠绕在脑海里。赛前的状态极为重要，他不能就这样分心。F1首站澳洲大奖赛开始之前，Thor终于抽出身来开着那辆mini去Loki家门口去堵那个薄情的吉他手。他靠在门上无聊地玩起手机里的赛车游戏直到电量格闪起了绝望的红色。  
Swallow一整个晚上都在和新东家谈关于新专辑的事，在反响不错的情况下还可能会附带一连串的海外巡演。开始商业化走向的安排让Loki在整个漫长的谈话中昏昏欲睡，幸好有Nick这个话唠顶着，Jack几乎和平时一样全程发呆，他是一个比吉他手更沉默的合格贝斯手。  
晚上结束后搭经纪人的车到附近，Loki走到楼下就看见了Thor那辆蓝色的mini停在不远处。一时间他不知道自己该惊喜还是惊慌。  
“Thor？”  
Loki忐忑地爬上楼后果然看见了蹲坐在家门口的赛车手，金色的头发乱乱地散在肩上，头埋在胳膊里像是睡着了。Loki轻轻拍了拍他的头，就看见抬头的那个人瞬间愉快又立马失落的表情。  
“你怎么不给我打电话。”  
Thor站起来之后整个人就挂在了Loki身上。  
“我...”  
Loki实在想不到用什么话去回答他，Thor这人完全就是个孩子，只是上了次床就立马和自己熟络起来，说话的口气也十分亲昵。  
“我明天去墨尔本啦。”  
“你今天是来告别的？”  
Loki抽出被Thor缠住的右手拿钥匙开了家门把两个人都拖了进去。  
“算是。然后你得留个号码给我。”  
“只是为了这个？”

“看来今晚你想留我。”Thor顿了一会儿突然一脸兴奋地望着Loki仿佛是为了确认。Loki中断了对视的目光，Thor那一脸想吃糖的模样真是欠揍。他从柜子里抽了张便签写了串号码塞进Thor的衬衣兜里。  
Thor靠近Loki拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻头，一阵温热的呼吸扑在对方的脸上，Loki被他这个调皮的举动给逗笑了。Thor趁机搂上Loki的腰，顺手拖了外套把他压倒在沙发上。


	6. Chapter 6

Thor这辈子没有什么时候是能闲下来的。到了澳洲之后他就被相识多年的好友接走了，白天在赛场那边试车或者躺在沙发上背接下来的赛道，晚上便是美女盛宴无尽的派对。Thor很喜欢澳洲的海景别墅，比在英国玩的透气多了，连姑娘都比想象中的要辣。  
从来都没有人拒绝过Thor，他总是那么帅气而幽默。一头阳光的金发配手中的香槟，牛仔裤和夹克里包着六尺多的结实身材。除了风流成性的脾气，其他的一切都让他显得那么完美。  
Thor的名声很臭，不管是他激进的开车风格和赛场外肆无忌惮的夜生活，可人们还是嫉妒，他开车那么快又如此性感，整个人都散发着刺激的荷尔蒙。到了澳洲之后，他的车队经理Fandral每天早上的日常就是把Thor从海景别墅的床上拖起来押到赛场去，他总是无奈地看着Thor一脸舒适地睡在一两个美妞的怀里迟迟不肯醒来。  
练习赛过后的第二天早上，Fandral去接Thor得时候发现他已经醒了，床上的黑发妞还睡着，Thor只穿了条牛仔裤坐在椅子上喝酒，他看到Fandral进屋便搭上他的肩膀随他上了车。

“你今天怎么起这么早，昨晚没玩爽？”Fandral看了看在开车的Thor。  
“早上醒来躺了会儿睡不着就没睡了。”  
“那黑发妞肯定不够猛。”  
“其实那黑发妞挺辣的，别损人家。帮我个忙，用手机拍张窗外的风景。”  
“手机给我。”  
“兜里。”  
Fandral从衣兜里摸出Thor的手机安了快门随便拍了几张。  
“你怎么突然要拍照片。”  
“作纪念。”  
“鬼信。”  
“Hey，Fandral你听我说…”  
“我听着呢。”  
“我觉得自己这几天有点反常，每天晚上都难受，再辣得妞也没法让我像往常那样兴奋。”  
“你天天纵欲过度，是时候让你废了。”  
“少来。”  
“不然还能怎么解释。”  
“其实我这几天有想过是不是Loki的问题…”  
“那个吉他手？你不是才跟他滚过一次么。”  
“我来澳洲前又去找他了。”  
“别跟我说你还真滚出感情来了。”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“就凭你这样跟我说，我也不敢断定什么…等澳洲赛比完再想，我可不想看你开车的时候没法专心。”  
“好吧…先听你的。”

————————-

晚上从地下室里出来后Loki拿出手机才看见Thor给他发的消息，他拍了一张澳洲的赛道还有一张纯净的海景，然后附上了一句话：澳洲挺棒的，比英国强多了。还有你大概得过几个月才能看到我在银石赛道的比赛了。  
Thor简讯里的说话口气和平时的不太一样，没有那么油腔滑调。  
Loki本想就此给Thor打个电话，但就在准备拨通的瞬间，他估摸了一下时差最终还是没有打过去。他最后看了眼简讯之后就收起了手机，Loki不知该说什么时就会忘了回复，他自己也没有意识到这点。然而导致手机那头的Thor以为自己被冷落了。  
回到家后Loki放了张唱片就坐在沙发上看F1的赛程，英国那场大约在七个月后，也就是他要在七个月后才能去银石赛道看Thor第一次F1的比赛。Loki不知道Thor澳洲赛结束之后回不回英国，不过他最近也的确有些忙，这家伙就算回来也不定找得到他。  
Loki顺带找了澳洲大奖赛的回放，他拿了包烟搁在手边，盯着屏幕直到深夜。Thor没上颁奖台，只拿了第四，不过对于他这样的F1新手来说已经很不错了，解说员给的评价也挺高 。最后Loki决定以后有空的时候都要抽时间看直播。

在大半个月后，Loki刚看完马来西亚赛的直播就收到了Thor的短信，Thor给他看了那些黄皮肤的姑娘，然后附上几句话，他告诉Loki那边比伦敦要暖太多，还看见了很多没见过的食物。Loki想了很久才给Thor回了信息，最近新专辑的歌选的差不多了，排练的时间也没有那么紧，他抽时间又干了些翻译的活儿好交房租。  
Thor似乎对Loki的回复感到很兴奋，他果然感叹了Loki居然还会做翻译的闲活，接着说了一堆比赛的事，要知道马来西亚这站Thor只拿了第八，他似乎有太多不顺心的地方。  
其实Loki有些奇怪为什么Thor不给他打电话，或者说自己不给他打电话。一方面Loki觉得距离这么大的通话费用有点高，一方面Thor想给Loki看点照片就直接顺着信息发了过来。

新专辑的筹备在签好新公司之后还差了一首，Nick一直在想封面的事想了有好几周，最后还是经纪人叫了个画师涂了张极为抽象的油画，虽然主角只是地下室的那道门，却提高了好几个档次。  
最后剩下的就是Loki之前一直没有想起主旋律的那首，那天晚上他在整理唱片的时候看到了Thor来家里听得第一张碟突然就想了起来。他一直拖着改了又改，终于在Nick和Jack的建议下定了最终版本，那应该是专辑里最长的一首，录完的demo显示差不多有七分钟。  
自MTV那场Unplugged演唱会之后Swallow专辑的销量比之前翻了将近一倍，虽然Nick一直在叨肯定是因为这个才会有大公司愿意签他们，但这家伙的心里铁定是美滋滋的。公司趁着这热头给他们推专辑也不怪，Loki也没有什么不满意的，至少他对新的录音室非常满意。

每场比赛之后等Thor的短信逐渐变成了Loki生活的一部分，他有些热衷于Thor每次与他分享的见闻，要知道Loki长这么大还没有出过欧洲，当然也许Thor也是第一次，因为他看起来对一切充满了热情。  
专辑发行的第二天Nick还保持在热烈庆祝的状态，他甚至还去唱片店里要了张Swallow新专辑的海报贴在地下室的墙上。Jack的爱好与Nick在某方面还保持着一致，比如在夜晚开始之后的爱好。Loki被两人强行说服去外面泡吧而不是在专辑发行的第二天还在家里听新收集的唱片。在Nick嘴里Loki的心总是显得那么冷清而荒凉，所以他又把自己看上的美妞特地让给Loki。吧台一角，三个乐手一人搂着一个美妞开始讲些多年在地下乐队圈里听来的笑话。就在Loki面前的姑娘举着他买单的玛格丽特并且示意他要不要做点什么的时候，他被自己裤袋里的手机强烈到无法忽略的震动给打断了。Loki向那妞示意后接了电话，一接通便传来经纪人的声音，那头似乎发觉了他们在酒吧里鬼混就提高了分贝。

“你们赶紧去看看榜单！看完别跑我家来强吻我，门已经锁好了！”  
Loki挂了电话Nick就一脸贱相地凑过来问。  
“他叫我们看榜单，好像有什么不可思议的事情发生了。”  
“不会吧！”一旁的Jack突然吼了起来，他手里的屏幕亮的扎眼。  
Nick一把抢过Jack的手机，看了一眼之后他惊呼着拽过旁边地两个人失控地朝酒吧门口跑去，留吧台旁的三个美女无语地直翻白眼。  
“Oh Jesus！我们居然冲到了一位！Loki快打我一巴掌告诉我这不是真的！”  
Loki当然很爽快的给了鼓手一巴掌，这可是他一直很想做的事，之一。  
“Loki！你居然敢打我！”反应过来的Nick抓起Loki的衣领一脸愤怒。  
“这不是你叫我做的吗。”  
“哦是吗！好吧，never mind！我们是No1不是吗！No1！No1！”  
Nick一脸振奋地开始原地跑圈，Jack一脸冷淡地看着他，看来贝斯手的兴奋度也只能持续一分钟。而鼓手的兴奋度居然能持续一晚！Nick带着两个面瘫串了一家又一家酒吧，直到三个人醉到记不得把车停在了什么地方，颤颤巍巍地互相扶着路过公园直接躺长椅上睡着了。不过直到失去意识前Loki还惦记着Thor在摩纳哥赛结束两天后还没有给自己发短信。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki早上被兜里的手机铃给闹醒了，他按下通话键便听见里面传来Thor的声音。  
“Loki，你在哪？”  
Loki迷迷糊糊地望向周围，宿醉让他整个脑子都痛了起来。  
“好像是在Barfly附近的那个公园…”  
“你别动！”  
“怎么了？”  
还没等到回答Thor那边的电话就挂断了，Loki因为宿醉带来的一系列不适感又倒头睡了过去。天知道他哪来的勇气在白天还能安然地躺在公园长椅上。

“Loki！Loki！”  
Loki没睡多久后便感觉有人在拍他的脸，他不情愿地睁开眼，却撞上了Thor那双闪亮亮的蓝眸子。  
“Thor！”  
“睡醒没？”  
“醒了…”  
Thor从长椅上一把拉起Loki，一路搂着他的肩膀走出公园，Loki回过头看了看还在长椅上睡死的Nick，而Jack却不知道什么时候消失了。当Thor把他整个人塞进mini的时候，Loki整个人一下便清醒了，他没有想明白Thor怎么就突然出现在伦敦了。  
“你怎么回来了。”  
“下一场是西班牙站就顺带回来啦，怎么？不希望看到我？”  
“我…”Loki实在是不好回答，就算他这几天都有念着Thor，但他又开不了口。  
“我们现在去哪？”Loki没说完便换了个话题。  
“去我那。”  
“你那？”  
“Fandral他们在我家里聚餐，正好接你一起过去。其实我很想问你为什么会出现在公园的长椅上，而且现在已经快要中午了。”  
“Oh…Thor…你知道的，Nick那个酒鬼，昨晚拉我们一起去喝酒...然后…好吧我承认我是喝多了…”  
“别告诉我你昨晚开始就躺在那里了。”  
“是这样的…”  
Thor开着车突然空出一只手摸了摸Loki的额头，顺带理了理他睡乱的黑发。  
“幸好没有发烧。”

一进Thor家Loki便发现所谓的聚餐就是车队里那些之前见过的朋友享受着一桌的中餐餐外卖还有摆满柜子的酒。不过也没什么好惊讶的，毕竟他也没有期待过他们之间会有人做饭。  
屋子里放着音乐，客厅中间的妞拿着酒杯跟随音乐扭着，快餐盒摆的到处都是，这群人居然能把午餐时间过得像派对一样。  
“Oh，dear！快来看看我们的小吉他手！”Fandral看见跟在Thor身后的Loki立马冲上去给了一个大大的拥抱，旁边的人也纷纷把目光投过来。Loki被Fandral抱住的瞬间目光正巧对上餐桌旁的Jane，但耳旁Fandral的说话声又将他的注意力拉了回来。

“Thor每天都在想你。”  
Loki似乎是被Fandral这句话给甜到了，他冲Fandral得意地笑了笑，那人拍了拍他的肩膀又走去酒柜旁开了瓶新酒。  
Thor走到Loki身边拿了两盒炒面和木须肉拉着他在沙发上坐下。  
“喝酒吗？”Thor拿了桌上的玻璃杯在Loki眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯。”  
考虑到Loki宿醉的问题Thor只往他杯里倒了浅浅的一层，Loki呷了口杯里的酒便接过外卖盒架起二郎腿靠着沙发吃了起来。他无意间看到了茶几玻璃层下面堆着的唱片，上面放了几张Swallow的碟，Loki俯下身子拿起前几天刚发的那张。  
“你去买了我们的碟？！”  
“回来的时候路过唱片店，你们的海报实在是太明显了。”  
“看来你还没来得及听。”  
“我手机上已经听过了，在摩洛哥。”  
“是嘛？”  
Thor看的出Loki有些高兴，他低头吃着盒子里的面Thor依旧盯着他的脸看着。  
“你还记不记得第一次在Barfly我跟你说的话。”  
惊奇的是Loki在同一瞬间便对上了Thor所谓的那句话，当初没来得及回答，现在居然就这样被Thor给说中了。“在Barfly演出过的乐队都能红。”Loki忘了当初要怎样回答对方，但对于他来说，成名的好处他没有如此迷恋，至于副作用他还没能体验，却已经有了隐约的担心。

“我记得。”

今天的Thor似乎没有和身边的妞们开多少玩笑，他和Loki叼着烟坐在地板上玩F1赛道模型还不时逗了逗Thor养在家里的两只虎皮鹦鹉。Thor之前给Loki留的纸条大概是没什么用处了，最后还是他自己把这黑发男人带回了家，Thor的家在Loki的初次印象里没有想象地那么乱，摆设很少，这么多朋友在家里闹腾却有足够的活动空间，最显眼的还是那些摆满柜子的酒，Loki此刻只是希望Thor不像Nick那样是个酗酒的家伙，不然会让自己很头疼。

“想去你房间看看。”  
“上楼第二个房间。”  
Loki站起身往楼上走去却发现Thor没有跟上来，他没有回头便一个人走上楼。  
Thor身上总是有很多Loki意想不到的东西，就比如阁楼的小客厅里摆着一架钢琴，琴面不新但却没有落灰。  
“很久前，家里让我学的。”  
Loki转过身发现Thor正站在楼梯口倚着栏杆，手里还拿着一杯酒。  
“你骗我。”  
“怎么？”  
“你说你不懂音乐的。”  
“和你相比，我当然不算精通。”  
“你总是让人感到惊喜。”  
“难道你一直以为我只是个喜欢开着车不停转圈的司机么？”  
“我是说…你好像并不像他们形容的那样。”  
“但我的确是他们形容的那样。”  
Loki皱了皱眉头，Thor凑到他旁边在钢琴前坐下。  
“怎么？失望了？”

Thor打开钢琴盖，挺直了背，他冲着失神的Loki笑了笑，双手一触到键盘便弹奏起来。Loki看着钢琴前有模有样的Thor突然觉得很有意思，那个莽撞的赛车手赤脚踩着踏板，金发垂在黑色的西装上，领口敞开成深深的V字。这模样像是...像是个风流的音乐家。Loki暗暗被自己脑中的形容逗笑了，他听着钢琴演奏出的欢快旋律，坐到长椅的另一头悄悄吻了吻Thor的侧脸。  
Thor弹奏完手头的曲子时，Loki已经走进了Thor的房间，他翻看着架子上的唱片，虽然不是很多，但对于Loki来说也足够惊喜，他之前一直都以为Thor家里真的一张碟也没有。  
突然身后一热，Loki整个人被圈进Thor的怀里，他转过身也同时拥住了Thor。  
Loki感觉好极了，他实在是太想念这个男人的怀抱，他把手伸进Thor金色的发丛，把他整张脸压低到自己面前慢慢凑近，直到Thor忍不住咬上那张鲜红的嘴唇。  
“听说你很想我。”  
Loki低头往Thor敞开的衣襟探进去，手指灵活地解开衬衣的扣子把整张脸都埋在了他的胸前，他听着Thor心脏的节奏，痴迷得不得了。  
“Fandral说的？”  
“可不是么。”

Thor的手抚着Loki的背一直滑进裤子里，他顺手扒下Loki的裤子翻过倚在胸前的人，让他整个人都跪趴在床上。Thor解开自己的裤子摸着Loki细滑的长腿爬到他身上，他沿着手臂漂亮的肌肉线条一路吻到起伏流畅的蝴蝶骨。Thor舔着骨间不深不浅的沟壑，左手抚着Loki精致的五官，手指滑过鼻梁伸进水盈的唇间。Loki看着到Thor越过自己打开了床头的抽屉，在指尖挤满了润滑剂。  
相比前两次的情事，Thor突然熟练了很多，他的手指探进Loki身后的穴口，手指被肠壁包裹的温润感让下半身又胀了不少。Loki的后穴还是紧的要死，Thor亲吻着他的尾骨，让身下的人慢慢放松了下来。  
Thor往穴口伸进第三只手指的时候又抹了一些润滑剂，他让Loki侧过头，他吻住原本紧闭的嘴唇同时又将手指越探越深。Thor不知道自己何时练出的耐性，下半身已经胀的发痛，却还在担心Loki会受伤，他看着那人额头上不断冒出的细汗，又将手指往里伸了一些。就在Thor不经意地挪了挪手指时，他突然听见了一声从Loki嘴里漏出的呻吟，撑在床上的手臂也跟着软了下去。  
“Loki？”Thor又试着动了动手指，他贴在Loki耳边暧昧地唤了一声，却发现了穴内深处突起的小点。他又尝试按压着同一处，Loki几乎是像化了一般整个人软了下去。Thor心底的好奇突然全涌了上来。  
当Thor抽出手指让Loki翻过身面对自己的时候，他发现Loki的整个脸蛋已经涨得通红，他的确是第一次和Loki在白天干这种事，他从来都没有见过Loki这样性感的表情。  
“你之前是知道的？那个点。”Thor炽热地盯着Loki，完全不顾及他烧满了整张脸的羞耻，而Loki则被刚才Thor那几次按压弄的一句话也说不出。  
天知道Thor有多喜欢Loki每次做爱时的样子，和那些妞不同的是，他不会因为情欲而露出那种淫荡的神情，Loki总是在过程中无声地喘息却一直用水亮的眼睛望着自己，那绿色的眼睛清澈地让Thor忍不住一次又一次地埋进他的身体里。而此时下半身的燥热正催促着Thor去拿床头的套，可在他伸手的同时，Loki握住了他的手臂。  
“今天别用了。”  
“你认真的？”Thor有些不可思议地望着Loki，那人却因为这注视别过脸去。  
Thor似乎是明白了Loki的默认，他重新俯下身将Loki的腿分开到最合适的大小扶着自己已经胀痛难耐的性器一点点推进那个温暖而湿润的穴口。不同往常的是，Thor因为Loki脸上隐忍而渴望的小表情而更加兴奋。Thor慢慢深入的同时用手抚摸着Loki的囊袋，来回轻轻挠着底下的柔软处一路向上来回。Loki被Thor挑逗的不行，他无意识地夹紧了被性器牢牢插入的后穴挤得Thor险些射在了里面。Thor乘机将手伸向Loki的大腿内侧他用滚烫的手一点点刮着细滑地皮肤，Loki因为Thor娴熟的技巧舒服地湿了眼眶。  
见Loki进入了状态Thor便倾下身子抓住Loki的手，他温柔地扣入五指将其举过头顶。Loki的性器摩擦着Thor的腹部，身下的软穴被Thor一下下地撞击着，皮肤相贴发出清脆的声音，Thor越来越深入直到再次戳到令Loki最舒服的那点。身下黑发的人因为强烈的快感眼中涌出清澈的泪水，滑过眼角滴落在Thor的枕头上，Thor时不时地亲吻Loki因为急促的喘息而开始呜咽的嘴，Loki扶着Thor的金色脑袋埋入自己的肩膀，性感的喘息声染红了耳尖。

在快要抵达高潮的那一瞬间，Loki忽然发现自己再也不想离开Thor了，他没法离开他所带来的那些不曾有过的安全感。  
Thor突然感觉下体一紧，他立马从Loki的体内出来却因为来不及射在了Loki的小腹上。Thor拿了床头的纸巾帮Loki的肚子擦干净，然后赶忙把两个人裹进了被子里。  
Loki因为脸上还未退去的潮红拿被子盖住了脸，Thor钻进被窝里去吻他刚刚喘个不停的小嘴，他顺手挠了挠Loki的腰痒的他差点把被子给踢了。  
“Loki~”Thor靠在Loki的肩上轻轻叫他。  
“嗯？”  
“你跟我在一起吧。”  
Loki没回答，因为说实话，他虽然明白了Thor这句话的意思，但一时间也不知道该怎样回答。Loki没有正经地处过对象，他处理不了这样明确的关系，而此刻他又无比地想把Thor锁在身边，不过，他没有这样的把握。  
“你得答应我…”  
“我答应你。”  
“我都还没说呢。”  
“我知道，我不会再去外面沾花惹草了。”  
Loki似乎得到了令他满意的答案，他侧过脸吻了吻Thor的眼睛。

“我也很想你。”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki没能享受到和Thor一起睡个懒觉，晚饭时间还没到就被经纪人接走去录电台节目了。Thor撑起脑袋看着从床上起来飞快穿上衣服的Loki。  
“经纪人在楼下等你？”  
“大概是的，他听上去有点生气，不过的确是我忘了今晚还有电台节目这码事了。”  
“我下周去西班牙。”  
“那我们一定还有时间再见几次面。”  
Loki戴上桌上的表跑到床边亲了亲Thor的脸就匆匆下楼了。他刚走出楼道就看见了经纪人的车，一开门发现Nick和Jack已经在后座上呆着了。而此时Nick正一脸我什么都知道的样子盯着Loki的后脑勺。  
“一大早就把我丢在公园里，快跟我说这是谁的家。”  
Nick凑到副驾驶旁去扯Loki有点乱的黑发。  
“你说呢。”  
“好吧我知道了。”Nick早已习惯Loki这冷淡的态度就又坐回了自己的位置。  
一经Nick这几句盘问之后Loki有点回过神来，刚刚中午的时候他算是迷迷糊糊地和Thor在一起了是吗，这对于Loki来说是一种完全无法即刻适应的定义。但还没有等Loki好好去思考怎样发展这段关系，他已经被新专辑发行之后的一系列行程给淹没了。  
一切关注度都始于两个多月前的那场Unplugged，在新专辑大热之后，公司把那次现场做成了演唱会CD，加上之前那五年发行的两张唱片，Swallow的专辑销量一直在上升。  
自新专辑冲到UK榜首位之后，排名已经维持了将近一周，原本只是在livehouse有些名气的Swallow却已经登上了次月《Q》的封面。各种杂志还有电视电台节目的邀请实在是太多，即使Loki推了很多莫名其妙的采访，但还是抽不出一点空闲。

直到Thor去西班牙大奖赛之前他们都没有再见到面。  
两个人毕竟都是接近三十的男人，Thor也没有粘人的属性，Loki一直在忙就没怎么给他打电话。但Thor去西班牙之前给Loki打的电话，对方也没能接到，那时候三个人在练习室接受一家杂志的采访，手机全被关了机。

——————

Thor离开英国之后整个人就出奇地安分。  
西班牙大奖赛期间他除了在赛道旁和女粉丝挤眉弄眼之外就没粘过腥。  
Fandral晚上喊Thor去派对的时候发现他正坐在地毯上看比赛录像，没抬头看自己一眼。Fandral也就再没吭声关上门就自顾自地走了。  
其实Thor没抬头是怕看见Fandral那一脸寻乐的模样一冲动就跟他走了。房间安静下来后Thor又重新开了场车赛视频躺在毯子上看，对于正处在热恋期的两个人，和Loki分开一个多星期对Thor的影响并不是特别大，他正在逐渐适应独自呆在旅馆里消磨时间的生活，最大的影响的要算派对上从此匿迹了Thor这风流先生。而赛场上的风流先生开车风格也突然变得很稳，看得出他整个人对此出奇地投入。

那天Thor走的时候Loki没接到电话，第二天便给Thor打了过去。Thor正在P房里看技师们忙里忙外来回走动，他坐在凳子上一直抖着腿玩手上的打火机，不停地打开又关上，打开又关上，当接到Loki的电话后，皱着的眉头慢慢缓了下来。  
“我昨天在录节目没接到你的电话。”  
“没事。在机场要走的时候就想到要给你打个电话。”  
“我接下来的一段时间会有巡演，得改在白天给你发消息。”  
“你怕我看不见？”  
“毕竟我们的工作时间正好是颠倒的。”  
“那你就多休息，等想到我的时候再打电话。”  
“Thor…”  
“嗯？”  
“你还想不想让我去看你比赛。”Loki突然转了个话题。  
“我们不是说好银石赛道见嘛。”  
“我后悔了。”  
“后悔了？！”  
“有点。”  
“你是不是嫌我开太慢了。”Thor有些半开玩笑地说。  
“这倒不是。”  
“那是怎样？”  
“到时候再说，我先挂了，Jack叫我。”  
还没等Thor回答，那边就传来了一阵忙音。Thor看了眼屏幕上Loki灰掉的名字把手机往床上一扔拿过遥控器把电视的声音开的特别大，然后整个人在地毯上躺了下来。  
Thor一直看着天花板发呆，然后迷迷糊糊就听见了Swallow的新歌，他猛地撑起身子，目光正好定格在Loki那张面无表情的脸上。他又开始玩打火机，盖子一开一关，手中发出清脆的碰撞声，如此反复。  
第二天Fandral进屋的时候发现Thor在地毯上睡着了，整个人端正地平躺在地上，一只手搭着头。他在床尾等了一会儿之后Thor还是没有醒就直接把他从地毯上拖了起来。   
下午正赛的时候Thor的精神状态还是和往常一样好，但天气并不怎么理想。Loki好不容易抽了空，窝在后台看西班牙赛的直播，他很喜欢看Thor穿那身红色赛车服的样子。  
Thor在赛前采访的时候依旧一嘴油腔滑调地调戏主持人，但中途赛道上好像出现了意外，外面开始哄闹，Thor往前方看了一眼便跑开了。他往人群里走，威廉姆斯的车手刚在驾驶时转弯发生意外撞上了防护墙，被抬出来的时候赛车服上沾满了血，难以自控地躺在担架上痛苦地呻吟。Thor一直皱着眉看着那个车手被医疗车带走。  
每当有车手出事的时候，Thor总是非常难受，不知是同情还是紧张。其实每个车手都清楚，谁都不知道哪场比赛会是自己的最后一场，事故发生之前，都揣着那一骨子侥幸心理。  
在P房徘徊了几圈之后Thor走出去望了望赛道就突然蹲下身子开始呕吐，这似乎是已经是Thor每场车赛前的必经仪式。他并不是完完全全的赛车瘾者，当他在F1中获得令他痴迷不已的快感时他也同样受到赛车附赠的种种焦虑所带来的逼迫。有些时候，他甚至发现自己只是在赛道中极度渴望得到证明，证明他自己，他可以发了疯不要命地开车，但他最内在的心底却被赛道上死亡气息所带来的威胁和刺激暗暗折磨着。  
可Thor并没有那么仔细地去透彻自己的心理，也一度以为自己染着难以戒除的性瘾，每次赛前在P房中的性爱已经成了他摆脱焦虑的习惯，经常在进入驾驶舱前还在和车模粘着，而车队里的人也对此见惯不怪，偶尔撞见也就睁只眼闭只眼地退了出去。可如今的Thor似乎突然间变成了禁欲系，Volstagg看见他的时候，他正靠在栏杆上摆弄手里的打火机。  
“Hey，Thor.”  
“大家都说你开的比之前稳了。”  
“只是比之前专注。”  
“说不定真是之前在P房里干太多了。”  
“扯淡，我不正想改么。”  
“非得这样？刚过来的时候还有个车模问你最近怎么了。”  
“我这不是让给你们么。”  
“得了吧，你自己别憋坏了。不过只要排名往前靠，你怎样都无所谓。”  
“我可不打算做圣人。”  
“Fandral跟我说，他算了算，你跟Loki下次见面要等一个月后。”  
“他比我忙多了。”  
“我知道他红了，算你有眼光，我是在看你能憋多久。”  
“就先这样吧。”  
“有需要跟Fandral说，他整天都在我面前骂你’virgin’。”  
“我去准备了。”  
Thor朝Volstagg挥挥手，实在是被他烦的不行直接往赛道走去。

“技师请离开赛道。”  
赛道慢慢清空后，Thor戴上头盔坐在驾驶舱里等待，天空灰蒙蒙地下着小雨，对于西班牙的赛道来说还不算太糟。启动之后耳边充斥着灼烈的引擎声，Thor感觉整个人都烧了起来，他隔着头盔直视着赛道，眼前滑过的雨水有些模糊了视线，旗子挥下的刹那，赫斯克斯冲出起点开始超越前方的车子。  
也许大家都有所发现，Thor开车的风格突然一改从前的轻狂，在转弯的时候控制下速度在旁边的莲花拐进草坪的时候立马超了过去。之前因为天气换的雨胎在后来雨停了之后已经完全失去了优势，开进维修区换上干胎之后加速赶了上去。  
Thor没能站上奖台，毕竟他开的是赫斯克斯，也许做了法拉利的车手，踩上那三级就没这么困难。Loki看完全程直播之后在颁奖台后的人群里看到了Thor，他手里提着头盔，顺手接过Fandral递来的酒便径直走出了赛道。虽然离得很远，他却觉得自己能看见Thor的神态。他的赛车手多少有些沮丧。  
Thor走进休息时之后看见凳子上摊着份报纸就随机翻了几页，在右下角的娱乐版块里扫了眼就看到了Swallow占据UK榜的消息。Fandral路过的时候见Thor低头拿着报纸，正想说几句便被口袋里的铃声打断了。他看了眼屏幕上的来电显示，惊讶地望了望专注看报的Thor便飞快地走到了门外。

“Hey，Fandral.”

Loki的声音从电话那头传了进来。


	9. Chapter 9

Swallow在美国的巡演开始了将近一个星期，新专辑已经从排行榜前二十钻进了前十。一切都还只是在成名阶段的开始，可Loki已经感觉到了身体与心理上的双重疲惫，不过他还是舞台上时不时开些玩笑的主唱，总是在演出的时候做些行为艺术。他不确定Thor知不知道他来美国的事，但在两人联系的时候他刻意地避开了这个话题，且Loki早就通知了Fandral要对他来美国的事绝口不提。因为这次巡演的时间正巧碰上了F1的美国大奖赛，他对自己突袭F1赛场的计划已经准备的差不多了，绝对不能让结果太糟糕。

晚上Loki结束了单人采访之后就回到酒店一把倒在床上，其实Swallow还有一样成名因素就是Loki完全独特的个人魅力，虽然他自己并没有什么想法。但Loki影响力似乎有些超过了想象，有次Loki从练习室出来买咖啡，碰见一个男孩穿着件印花卫衣，上面竟印着他那些晦涩而偏激的歌词和他的波普头像。但即使已经被人印在了衣服上的Loki还住在他那个一度交不起房租的公寓里，不同的是，他拥有了一辆自己的福特，再也不用到经纪人或者Nick那里蹭车了。  
Loki拿出口袋里的手机翻看着Thor发来的短信，他昨天已经到了德州，说有些想念Loki在伦敦的那间公寓，虽然他只去过一次。看到最后Thor并没有提起自己在美国巡演的事，Loki便在猜Fandral有什么能耐让Thor变成了一个消息绝缘体。在床上坐了一会儿Loki算了算日期，明晚巡演结束后就飞去德州的话呆满两天又得去洛杉矶参加音乐节，一想到排满的行程Loki整个人就陷入了忧郁状态，他走出房间敲了敲隔壁Nick的门，等了一会儿居然是Jack开的门。

“怎么是你开的门？”  
“我们刚喝酒回来。”  
“Jesus！我就知道，Nick是不是又喝疯了。”  
Jack往房间里面走，Loki带上门就看见Nick整个人腿脚大张着躺在地毯上哼着曲子。  
“Nick现在肯定认不得你了，他刚连我都认不得了。”  
“他最近喝得有点多，每次见他回来都喝成这样。”  
“甭理他，不给他喝又瞎闹。你来找Nick聊天吗？”  
“没，就想过来抽个烟。”  
“那你坐下抽吧，我躺一会儿。”

说罢Jack便躺倒在了床上一声不吭了。Loki环顾了四周，看见Jack的贝斯便拿了过来，嘴里叼着烟自顾自地弹起来，他拨着手里的弦不知道自己弹得是什么旋律，嘴里的烟灭了一根又一根直到再也提不起精神，Loki靠墙坐着头一歪便睡了过去，手里的贝斯倒在地毯上，嘴里还叼着燃灭的烟头。

——————————

去德州的路上Loki因为买了经济舱所以刚上飞机就被人认了出来，幸好只是一两个，他匆匆签了个名就找到了自己的位置坐下。Loki不知道自己在紧张什么，他还没在现场看过F1，只是希望下了飞机就能看到Fandral的身影，如果那家伙说话算话的话。他有点不想承认他的确是有点想见Thor了，那个金发赛车手的模样已经在自己的脑海里晃了好几天，特别是在Thor告诉自己他因为突然节制的性生活开始有点发胖的时候，即便Loki完全不相信从Thor嘴里说出来的鬼话但他还是有点急着想验证自己精壮的赛车手到底走形了没有。

“Loki！”  
Fandral在Loki之前先发现了他，还是那身夹克踩了双皮靴。  
“总是在电视上看你，现在坐我旁边突然有点不适应。”  
知道Fandral是在扯淡Loki就没打算回答，兀自从口袋里拿了烟抽起来。Loki发现Fandral开车和Thor差不多脾气，路上空着就撒欢地加速。  
“你和Thor在一起的时候也这样吗？”  
“怎样。”  
“不应他说的话，一脸冷淡。”  
“大概不是。”  
“所以是区别对待？”  
“我可没这样说。”  
“你这回算是给Thor准备的惊喜么？”  
“应该只是顺道过来。”  
“你在德州没巡演吧？”  
Loki又没接Fandral的茬，差不多快到赛场，他赶忙抽完了手头的烟。  
“怪不得Thor这么迷着你。”  
Fandral扶着方向盘悠悠地说了句。

两人下车之后Fandral在Loki脖子上挂了块通行证就带他进了车队，刚到休息室就看见Thor穿着赛车服在赛道附近和技师讲话。  
“要我去叫他么？”Fandral看了看Loki。  
“没事，等他说完。”  
Fandral带Loki去了P房，后者一脸淡然但其实对F1完全新奇，有个技师貌似认出了Loki，有点不确定地问了Fandral，他也没回答，因为他还不清楚Loki想不想被认出来。  
但当Thor转过头看见Loki的刹那，Fandral庆幸没有告诉那个技师。Thor瞥见站在不远处的Loki之后立马顿住了，Loki见他一脸惊讶的模样不禁弯起了嘴角，结果那个金发车手硬是没经过任何思考便冲上去抱住了Loki狂亲了一番。别说其他工作人员了，连Fandral都有些招架不住。  
Loki被Thor一阵热吻之后有些缓不过气，却被他一把拉住往外走。  
“你一来我都不想比赛了。”Thor有些腻歪地把头蹭在Loki肩膀上，突然就变成了一只大型犬。  
“那我干脆走好了。”Loki拍掉肩上的脑袋作势要走。  
“我就开个玩笑。”  
Loki回头看着一脸开心的赛车手，金色的头发比前阵子长了一些，不变的是在阳光下还是很好看。把Thor全身打量了一番后他就知道Thor是骗他的，刚刚Thor抱住Loki的时候就觉得这家伙根本没有发胖，还比前段时间更结实了。

“我以为你还在伦敦。”Loki看Thor一脸不知情的模样暗暗佩服Fandral的本事。  
“我来美国巡演。”  
“怎么我会不知道！”  
“我让Fandral别让你知道。”  
“这家伙！不行我还想着要看你演出呢，你是不是得给我留张票。”  
Thor这话让Loki想到之前Thor因为没有买到不插电的票在剧场外等了一晚上。  
“我后天去洛杉矶的音乐节，不过你得自己买票。”  
“你来看F1都没有买票。”  
Loki突然就被Thor的这句话给呛到了，身后有人叫了Thor一声，示意他可以准备了。Thor低下头亲了亲Loki的脸就往回跑去。

下午的排位赛Thor几乎达到了极佳的状态，Loki只是坐在休息室看屏幕上赛况却险些激动地站起来。本赛季以来Thor第一次拿到了杆位，这意味着Thor的状态已经在迅速提升。解说员提到Thor最近稳定的成绩不断拉高的积分，排名的上升值得期待。

从赛场上下来Thor一直都处于亢奋的状态，晚上在酒店一群朋友在房间里又开起了小型派对。Thor已经很久没有去过聚会了，虽然这次也算不上派对，但比一个人在屋里呆着要热闹太多。就像之前在Thor家里那样，尽是酒和食物，音乐开到最大，只开了几盏灯留了点光。  
正巧房间里有把装饰的古典吉他，Loki背靠沙发手里拨着吉他，虽然完全听不见，但在Thor眼里这样的Loki实在是有些完美。  
“Loki，你说，你要是不做吉他手的话会去做什么。”  
“那你呢，要是不开车了做什么。”  
Thor愣了愣没回答，悄悄探过去吻上Loki的嘴唇，把酒喂进他的嘴里，想灌醉这个聪明的家伙。  
到最后Loki的确是醉了，他靠在Thor怀里贴着他的胸口，听他沉稳的心跳声，就如强有力的鼓点，让Loki很着迷。Thor手上还拿着酒，他已经开心地怎样也喝不醉了。Thor觉得每次见到的Loki和电视杂志里的那个人都是不一样的，那些平面中的Loki可看不出他那些小心思和单纯的生活情趣。Thor摸了摸Loki黑色的直发顺着发根一直理到发尾，他把手边的吉他放到一旁将Loki整个人抱了起来慢慢往卧室走。

“你跟我说你发胖了？”  
Loki被Thor放到床上之后装作一脸正经地问他。  
“没错啊。”  
“当真？”Loki一脸怒气地去拽Thor的领子，这家伙都问到这份上了还在骗自己。  
Thor被Loki一把拉到床上半个人压在他身上。  
“你力气什么时候变大了？”  
“刚刚！”  
Loki伸手解着对方的衬衫扣，Thor就盯着他慢慢有些烧红的脸看。当Thor的胸口整个在他眼前敞开的时候，Loki心里的怒气一点也没有了，如果有人说Thor的身材变差了，那人一定是瞎了。那人就是Thor自己。  
两人肌肤相贴的时候Loki还是一如既往地敏感，Thor吻过Loki的鼻尖顺着脖颈一路吻到双腿，舌尖留恋着Loki细腻的气息，一点点把身下的人吃进心里。  
Thor抬头望着Loki那张迷人而清冷的脸，只想让他完完全全地属于自己。  
“Loki。”  
耳边那人轻轻唤了一声，嗓音性感而沉稳，Loki心底不禁一颤。  
Thor金色的长发别到耳后，双唇吻着Loki的喉结。  
一点点将那人带入情欲之中。


	10. Chapter 10

比赛结束之后Thor就跟着Loki去了洛杉矶，经济人帮两个人定了一大早的头等舱，上了飞机之后Loki就肆无忌惮地靠在Thor肩膀上睡了。Thor吃完餐盘里的面包便玩起了手上的酒杯，他看着已经牢牢合上眼的Loki轻轻刮了刮他的鼻子。  
去洛杉矶的路程不远，等飞机准备下降的时候Loki竟自己醒了过来，原本靠在肩膀上的脑袋已经整个窝在了Thor怀里。Thor发现Loki很喜欢让他抱着自己，总是找到机会就往身上靠，等Loki起来后Thor的手臂也都麻掉了。

“快到了？”Loki一脸迷糊地望着Thor，声音带了点鼻音。  
“嗯。”Thor点了点头，帮Loki理了理头发，感觉Loki有要感冒的趋势。自从Loki和他确认关系之后便在自己面前越发地放松，整个人完全不是当初在酒吧里遇到的那个黑发冷脸的吉他手了。Thor一方面觉得很无措因为他有些摸不着对方的脾气，一方面又很喜欢Loki在自己面前与众不同的样子。  
Thor的思考被Loki的经纪人给打断了，两个人从机场下来就被经纪人给一眼命中，高大金发车手和戴着墨镜的黑发吉他手，即使没有被认出来在人群中也有些抢眼。

坐上保姆车之后经纪人就开始和Loki讲一大堆关于音乐节的安排以及注意事项，因为一会儿还要去彩排，时间有些紧于是经纪人又把接下来几天的安排统统给Loki顺了一遍。Thor坐在后排玩着手里的打火机抬头看了看Loki，那人一脸疲惫的样子不知道有没有在听。  
到了音乐节的场地之后他们就看到了在乐队棚子里喝汽水的Nick和Jack，两个人看到Thor之后先是投来一记惊讶地目光，但立马恢复了平静。  
“Thor。”  
Loki叫了一声，Thor在一旁刚点上一支烟。  
“我觉得不该这么早就把你叫来，一会儿我得去彩排，你只能在这边等我。”  
“没事，我可以在下面看你。”  
“要是无聊了让经纪人借车给你，只要你不把油全开没了。”  
“当真？”  
“我就开个玩笑。”  
“放心我不会走的。”  
Loki笑着盯Thor看了几眼，抽过他嘴中的烟叼进自己嘴里便转身和Nick一块儿走了。

Thor找了块草地坐下来重新拿了支烟点上，舞台上其他乐队还在彩排，他一直仰着头等Loki他们出来。有一个从他身边走过的乐手似乎认出了Thor，在旁边来回看了几眼便上前跟Thor打了声招呼。  
“Odinson？”  
Thor转过头看见了面前的红发男人。  
“Miller.”男人握了握Thor刚伸出的手。  
“你不是开F1的么，原来也组乐队？”  
“我可没这能耐，跟着朋友进来的。”  
“那你怎么一个人坐这儿。”  
“跟你一样准备彩排去了。”  
“后台好像很方便进去，让你朋友给你弄个工作证。”  
“不了，后台人多我进去也没地方坐。”  
“那我进去了。”  
“Bye.”  
“Hey！”  
红发男人刚走几步后又回过了头。  
“我在curse弹贝斯，晚上记得过来看。”  
“好。”  
“如果那时候你还没有喝太醉。”  
那人挥了挥手就往舞台的方向走去，Thor看着他的背影打量了一番不自觉就和Loki做了个对比，他突然发觉Loki在这音乐节的环境里就不那么像做摇滚乐的了，倒有点像是不羁的公子哥，如果将额前的黑发理清爽了，还有点写书人的味道。  
从早上快到下午Thor就呆在原地哪儿也没去，直到Loki彩排完过来找他吃午饭。  
“走，去车里吃饭。”Loki走到Thor面拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“坐太久，起不来了。”那个金毛大型犬突然就耍赖地伸出手。  
“我不管，你不吃我走了。”  
Loki转身作势要走，Thor一把抓住Loki的手，一个没站稳整个人就栽在了Thor怀里。  
“这下两个人都起不来了。”  
一陷进Thor怀里，Loki就的腿就软了，他看了看周围没有人注意这边就直接靠在Thor身上，正好排练完特别累。  
“不吃饭了？”  
Loki没说话，Thor手探过去摸了摸他平摊的小腹。  
“走吧，肚子都饿成这样了。”  
“才没有…”  
Thor猛地站起来，把Loki也从草地上拉了起来。Loki被他的动作吓了一跳，天知道这个金发赛车手有这么大的力气。  
从车上拿了午饭之后两个人就靠在车上慢悠悠地吃起来，结果刚吃完一半就被叫去准备了。Loki把自己的餐盒全塞Thor手上，拿了外套就走了。

其实每次一走入对方的工作环境，两个人就好比做了彼此的粉丝。Loki是那个F1赛车场探班的小男友，Thor则在众多人群中抬头望着那个一脸冷傲的吉他手。晚上Swallow出场前舞台下面就等满了穿着嬉皮的人们，Thor早已站在了前排的位置，他看见在黑暗中走上舞台的Loki，他似乎忘记了什么又匆匆跑下台去。他隐约听见一旁在讨论Swallow音乐的小年轻们时不时提到有关于Loki的话题，无非就是Loki弹吉他时那张冷漠又性感的脸还有他写的一大堆独特又迷人的曲子。  
在灯光亮起的时候，舞台下的氛围瞬间高涨上了好几个度，黑夜中空旷的场地上，所有的光源都聚集在舞台和看不见边际的人海中，人们的目光兴奋地往前望去，只是不同的是，Thor眼中的情感多于所有的人。他不是第一次看Swallow的演出，只是那时候的Loki还只是酒馆里一只任性开屏的孔雀，现在却已经换了一种感觉，此刻唱着《In Bloom》的那个人不像是会在昏暗的厕所里帮你点烟的男人。

舞台上的灯光不时地散在人海中，Thor看着面前的Loki刹那间失了神，他发觉自己最近变了很多，他突然变成了很久以前的那个Thor，经常坐在酒馆里看Frigga坐在台上唱歌，然后等她一起回家。那时候他还不像Odin那么爱玩，那个父亲虽然一脸严肃却在每个夜晚都从未闲过，直到他在比赛中车祸身亡。自那之后Thor竟开始出奇地像他的父亲，甚至更加风流成性，飙车作爱日夜颠倒，肆无忌惮。最后一次见到Frigga是在Thor进F3之前，那时候她偶尔还会去酒馆，不过也只是为消遣唱几首曲子，Thor站在酒馆窗口听Frigga唱完最后一首歌然后看着她走出门，接过一个男人手中的孩子与他一起走了。后来，他就再没见过他的母亲。

Thor没有发觉乐队已经唱完了最后一首，直到灯光在人们的尖叫中慢慢暗下去。他在原地站了一会儿，从口袋里摸出烟盒打开放手上抖了抖。  
该死的，只有三支了。  
Thor点上烟猛吸了一口便往后台和保姆车的方向走去，他在车的附近抽完最后一支烟就看见Loki出来正往车的方向走，Thor站在灯光之下Loki扫了一眼便看见了对方冲他笑了笑，当Loki看见Thor还在原地的时候似乎有些高兴，脸上的表情透露出一些愉快的神色。但Thor注意到了往Loki那边走去的几个人，果然Loki没走几部就被拦住要签名了，Loki被围在几个人中间低头快速签着手里的专辑，而当他再次抬头的时候发现远处的已经消失了Thor的身影  
赶紧签完名之后Loki就往刚刚Thor的方向跑去，转了一圈之后却依旧没有找到，他准备转身去车上找找，却突然被一双大手蒙住了眼睛。  
“Thor？”Loki只是惊吓了一秒就开始喊身后人的名字。  
“Thor！”没有人答应Loki又叫了一声。  
“Thor！！！”叫了第三声后Thor依旧没有答应，吉他手就瞬间炸了毛去扯眼前的那双大手，无奈不仅没有扳动还隐约听见Thor的偷笑声。  
“Tho…”Loki第四声还没喊出口就被人堵住了嘴，Thor从前面欺压上来，贴上一枚湿润的吻。

Thor真的很喜欢在两个人的时候玩些小把戏，但这几招却对Loki非常试用，他被Thor含在嘴里却趁机捏了捏男人腰上的肌肉，发出几声闷闷的呻吟。  
“你说。”Thor缓缓放开Loki被吻得鲜红的嘴唇。  
“嗯？”  
“你什么时候也喜欢这样偷偷摸摸的了？”  
“我有偷偷摸摸吗。”  
“现在不是？”  
Loki瞥了一眼周围，他们俩已经离光源有些距离了。  
“草地好歹也算露天的，怎么就偷偷摸摸了。”  
“那我们去那边？”  
Thor挑眉望着舞台的方向，又慢慢亲上他的侧脸，Loki还没想好怎么和那家伙拌嘴就被眼前突然亮起的闪光灯给惊到了。Thor猛地放开Loki就往刚刚灯光亮起的方向跑去，Loki愣了几秒便回过神撒腿跟了过去。

“Nick？！！”

闪光灯的主人没跑多远就被Thor一把扣住，Loki总算是看清了地上的人却差点再次炸毛。  
“赶紧把照片删掉。”  
“我要留着以后报复你。”  
“那你也别想活了。”  
“赶紧删了。”  
“拒绝。”  
Thor站Loki身边看着快要杠上的鼓手和吉他手，一把拉过Nick走到旁边和他说了几句就立马放他走了，Loki气的拳头全砸在了Thor身上。  
“你怎么就放他走了！”  
“不然我还能怎样。”Thor搂过还在挥拳头的Loki，紧紧圈进怀里。  
“你到底和Nick说了什么。”  
“你想知道？”  
“快说！”  
“我让他回去把照片发我一份。”

Loki听完这句立马甩头走人，Thor看着他气呼呼的背影也笑着跟了上去。


	11. Chapter 11

Loki巡演回来之后闲了大半个月，之前在美国的时候一直和Thor住一起现在单独呆在小公寓里居然觉得有些冷清。他躺在房间的地毯上翻着手中的《Any human heart 》，难得有时间静下来看书Loki却几乎全程在走神，最后索性把书摊在一边无奈地望着眼前的天花板，结果就这样错过了门外断续的敲门声。  
门外了的人大概敲了五分钟左右，直至敲门声停止，Loki还是没有听见，只是两眼放空地盯着上方。然后Loki便收到了一条来自Thor的短信，手机刺耳的提示音一把将Loki的思绪拉了回来，他看了眼屏幕发现是Thor发来的。  
“在干嘛呢。”

“躺在地上看书。”  
Loki想了想还是不能把自己因为Thor不在身边所以没法安心看书的事告诉他，打完回复之后就发送了出去。  
几乎就在同一时间门口的敲门声再次响了起来，这次总算是被Loki听见了。他跑出房间打开门把手的刹那就被门外的人抱入了怀中，Loki一个没站稳直接跌了进去。  
“抱歉，打扰你看书了。”  
在看清对方是Thor之后，刚刚被这个突如其来的怀抱吓懵的吉他手，心情顿时好了起来。  
“你怎么过来了。”  
“我下个月在英国比赛啊，你忘了？”  
“啊…”  
“你果然是忘了。”  
“那你怎么这么晚才过来。”  
“我刚从机场过来，打算睡你这儿。”  
Thor侧过身子露出了背后的行李箱。  
“我家里可不接待不速之客。”  
Loki一只手挡住了正准备跨进家门的Thor。  
“不是吧你，Loki，真舍得把我关在门外？”

“不舍得！”  
Loki一把拉过面前的金发帅哥，Thor趁着两人贴近的距离悄悄吻上Loki的嘴唇。  
“你这家伙！”  
等到Loki终于松开Thor的嘴，却反手掐了一把他的腰。  
每次两个人接吻的时候，Loki都想感叹Thor的吻技实在是太好了，他看着Thor拎着行李箱走进屋里的背影，竟然一个人痴痴地笑起来。  
有些时候Loki发现自己和Thor在一起后整个人的忍耐度都在下降，明明他原本才是最冷漠的那个。Loki立马收起扬起的嘴角正准备会房间，抬头便碰到Thor正脱完衣服从房间里出来。  
“我先洗个澡。”  
Thor只穿了条灰色的内裤，手上拿着要换洗的衣服冲Loki轻轻一笑。那一瞬间，Loki的脸无法抑制地迅速炸红了。  
明明没穿内裤的样子也看过了，可每次见那赛车手那性感的样子都忍不住脸红。  
因为，实在是太火辣了。  
Loki随手拿过旁边的《Any human heart 》一把将脸捂住，听着浴室里闷闷的淋水声竟渐渐有了困意，实现也开始模糊。  
“Loki，我能用你的牙刷么？”  
浴室传来了Thor的声音，却半天没人应，他走进房间找Loki却发现他已经躺在地毯上睡着了。Thor将手里的牙刷塞进嘴里，他把书放在旁边便抱起睡死过去的吉他手放到床上。

“要是不准我用，那也没办法了。”  
Thor自言自语了一句又溜回了浴室。

————————————————

赛前的一周Thor都住在Loki的小公寓里，等于变向回到了之前赛前无节制性爱的生活，只不过对象从很多妞变成了Loki。除了每天Thor开着他的mini去赛车场练习外，两人就没怎么出过门，而Loki所有的生活都在那间公寓里度过了，平常而安逸，白天弹琴，晚上看书，起床时就能看到Thor买回来的早餐，还有给他准备好的午饭，到了下午Thor便会顺路带吃的回来，而夜晚便是两人在床上在彼此身上吃夜宵。在Swallow知名度提高之后，几乎每次Loki出门的时候都会被路人认出。虽然说Loki并不是很在乎别人的目光，但有时遇到偏激一些的粉丝总是想让他低下头往前走。所以在没事的时候他还是比较喜欢呆在家里或者是练习室。但在Thor回伦敦之后两人如此安逸而平静的生活让Loki几乎在轻松的同时有一种不真实感。  
那天Loki因为Swallow接了一个在Barfly的演出，上午Thor走了之后便去了练习室排练，一礼拜没见到Nick和Jack的情况实在是不常见，当走进练习室见到坐在鼓前的Nick时Loki瞬间愣了神。Nick的气色差了好多，整张脸都是颓废的神色。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
“喝酒喝进医院了。”旁边的Jack帮Nick回答了。  
“怎么没和我说？”  
“没什么大碍就没给你打电话。”  
“他是不是最近喝上瘾了。巡演的时候就没停过。”  
“你咋不问我，当事人不正坐这儿么？”  
“问你还不如问Jack。”  
“我真没事，你先跟Thor好好相处吧。”  
“我们好着呢。”  
一说到Thor他就赶忙绕开了话题，拿出包里的琴示意两个人赶紧开始准备。

————————————————-

下午练习结束之后时间还早，Loki便想去赛道找Thor两人晚上一起随便出去吃点，这样就不用让Thor费时间再打包回来。  
Loki在车上给Thor打了个电话，告诉他自己要过去，电话那头Thor貌似又因为这不算惊喜的惊喜在语气中透露着愉快的腔调。  
到达赛场的时候Thor已经在外面等着了，他抽着手中的烟，目光早就定在了Loki这边，也许是被引擎的声音吸引了。当他从车上下来的时候，Thor几乎整个人都呆住了。  
“你的车？”  
“嗯，上个月买的。”  
Thor看着面前的那辆法拉利跑车兴奋地有些说不出话。  
“钥匙拿着，你来开。”  
Loki把钥匙丢向Thor，赛车手一把接住便跨进了车里。  
“你为什么买了车早不告诉我。”  
“我自己都还没开过呢。”  
“难不成怕我偷走？”  
“那以后都你负责开吧，我今天开的时候差点没被这车吓死。”  
Loki侧过头看见Thor眼中一刹那闪过了一丝失落，那神色消失的太快以至于Loki差点以为自己看错了。  
这辆法拉利Loki绝对是给Thor买的，但他却没有办法送出手，因为在两个人的关系里，Thor永远都是照顾者的那一方，Loki知道Thor没钱，自从Swallow走红了之后他才发现Thor时常会在意两人的落差，Thor说会让他坐上赛车手开的跑车，Loki只是想让Thor更早一些实现罢了。  
“你要我当司机啊？”  
“不愿意？”  
“总得给点小费吧。”  
“凑过来。”  
Thor一开始没明白，只是侧了侧头，结果Loki从副座上探出身子轻轻在他脸上落下了一个吻。  
“够了没。”  
“这还差不多。”  
“那我们今天就在外面吃吧。”  
“我已经订好了。”  
“订好了？”  
“怎么，又被我惊喜到了？你打电话给我之前我就订了。”  
“我原本也只是想随便吃点。”  
“就当我们的正式约会吧。毕竟，我们俩还没好好吃过一顿晚餐。”

Loki不知道为什么Thor为什么会订一家这么贵的餐厅，虽然之前在外面巡演的时候公司有提供过比较高档的酒店，但在伦敦Loki还没有进过一次这样的餐厅。  
两人把车停在餐厅附近之后便推门走了进去，服务生也许是认出了Loki或者是认出了Thor，只是多看了他们几眼也没再盯着。不过两个身材高挑的长发男人不管走到哪都散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙，何况两个人都是圈子里出了名的好看。  
“你真的打算自己买单么？”  
Loki翻着菜单抬头问对面的Thor。  
“是啊。”  
“那我们就吃这一顿，你下次别订这儿了。”  
“嗯，答应你。”  
Thor乖乖的点了点头，桌上的烛光照的那双蓝色的眼睛格外迷人。也许是因为餐厅的氛围，Thor戴久了头盔而有点脏乱的金发都今晚还是显得他如此英俊，Loki吃饭的时候时不时地看着Thor，发现周围的几位女士偶尔会往这边投来目光。果然Thor无论到哪磁场强度都高的出奇。

当两个人在等餐后甜点的时候Thor拿出了一个小盒子放在Loki面前。  
“礼物。”  
“在美国的时候买的。”Thor看Loki一脸疑惑又补了一句。  
Loki打开盒子后发现里面放了一只拨片形状的吊坠。  
“我觉得这挺好的啊，要是下次你忘了带拨片就可以直接从脖子上取下来用了。”  
“那我下次也买个链子把车钥匙戴你脖子上。”  
Thor走到Loki身边帮他戴好项链的时候，服务生送了甜品上来。Loki自然是不吃甜品的，他让服务生端到Thor那一边，但Thor却一碟子推到了Loki面前。  
“我不吃甜。”  
他冲Thor皱了皱眉。  
“吃吧，不会很甜的。”  
Loki低头看向碟子中的甜品在发现蛋糕上写着一行字。  
“Happy birthday，Loki。”  
“你一定是把你的生日给忘了。”  
“Thor…你知道，我不过生日的。”  
“但是我给你过啊。”  
Loki承认他有些被Thor感动了，他原本以为在Thor风流的外表下也是同样的内心，就像自己一样，总是不愿意投入每一段感情。他现在发现自己好像错了，原本就像玩笑一般开始的感情已经慢慢往正轨发展，就与现在一样，Loki第一次这样完整地体验了一次约会，烛光晚餐，礼物和惊喜。曾经他不喜欢把自己陷入到感情中去，Loki有一个完全独立的人格，让他觉得对彼此的依赖太过于愚蠢，Thor却给了他不一样的错觉。

“你要是不愿意吃那我就不强迫你了。”  
Thor看着那盘让Loki一直盯着发呆的甜点，等了一会儿便让服务生取来了外套。  
“我们去兜风怎么样。”  
“我就知道你还没过瘾。”  
Loki披上Thor递来的外套两个人便出了餐厅，那盘甜点留在桌上，一勺也没有动。其实，Loki不是不想吃，他只是不想破坏蛋糕上的那一行字。  
Thor上了跑车之后就完全暴露出他赛车手的本质，一路加速到违规的边缘线，Loki看着车窗外迅速的灯掠过光，早已听不见耳边浓烈的引擎声。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki变了，Nick发现。  
英国大奖赛这几天Nick每天都会跟着Loki去看F1，这家伙一进了P房见到穿着赛车服的Thor开始就切换成了另一种他从未见过的模式——粉丝模式。Nick不禁在暗想当初在F3赛场冷眼抽着烟的Loki就这么被Thor给吃掉了。  
Thor这时候正准备上场，Loki站在他身旁，两人聊了几句就见到Loki忍不住笑开了，他回头看了眼Nick，发现这家伙根本不用人操心，一天时间不到就和另一个话唠Fandral开始勾肩搭背了，感情好过和他认识快半年的自己。  
Loki正出神的时候Thor默默移了个步子，发现眼前的阳光被遮住的人回头看向金发赛车手。

“刚刚看见有人在往这边拍。”  
“我都差点忘了那些该死的眼睛。”  
“你这么出名还是小心点。”  
Thor说的有些玩味。  
“这赛场上还不是你最拉风。”  
“可不是。”

Loki帮Thor拉好赛车服的拉链便退了回去，他看Thor进了车，戴上递来的头盔。

“我有预感Thor今天能上奖台。”  
Nick不知道什么时候从Loki的身后蹿了出来。  
“我每次都有预感。”  
“看来你的预感不是很准嘛。”  
“那我只能希望你的比较准。”  
Loki靠在一旁的栏杆上点了只烟，他望着那辆开上赛道的白色赛车，一旁的Nick还在说个不停可他只是有意无意地应了几句。  
赛道上沸腾起滚烫的引擎声，当Thor的车冲出起跑线的时候Loki几乎要被Nick的欢呼声给震聋了。  
阳光下硬朗而脆弱的赛车犹如性感的死亡载体，在极限中刺激着所有感官。

红色的法拉利冲过终点之后，就看见了紧接着冲线的白色赛车，事实证明，Nick的预感的确奏效了，Thor居然在英国赛道上拿了第二。  
金发赛车手从赛道上回来的时候脖子上还忘了摘那绿色的花环，他一路兴奋地跑到Loki面前摘了脖子上的障碍物狠狠抱了上去。  
“你这家伙真行啊。”  
Loki贴着赛车手的耳朵悄悄夸了一句，Thor差点就没忍住亲上去。

“太宽了！取消成绩！”  
还没等Thor接话，就听见赛道旁的喊声。

“What？！”  
“明明是同一辆车！”

突然取消这最好的成绩无疑给Thor带来了巨大打击，裁判宣布的瞬间人群中就炸开了。

“宽了1.5厘米，取消成绩！”

Fandral冲上去拦住刚测量完的裁判，刚刚处于兴奋状态的车队突然陷入了混乱。

“Shit！”  
Thor一把扔掉手上的花环，整个人都暴躁起来。

“你在这里等我。”

Thor转身往Fandral的方向走去，两个人围住裁判一直在解释什么。  
突然取消成绩势必造成极大的争议，车队这边完全无法冷静对待，周围的记者纷纷赶来，Loki担心地看了一脸焦躁的Thor，只好独自先去了停车场。

在跑车上等了大概二十分钟Loki接到Thor打来的电话。  
“我在车上等你。”  
电话那头Thor嗯了一声便匆匆挂断了，没出多久Thor就开车门坐了进来。  
“怎么样了？”  
“没办法，成绩取消，他们明明知道这根本不影响速度。”  
“有人举报了？”  
“看样子是。”  
“真受不了这些人。”

途中Loki接了个Jack的电话，催他回去排练第二天的演出。  
去练习室的路上Thor因为心情影响车速比往常开的还要快，脸上还是一副眉头紧锁的表情。Loki抚了抚他的左眉，见赛车手稍稍缓了一些就没再说话。

“晚上别等我了。”  
车在练习室门口停下，Loki并没有着急往里走，他回头看着Thor直到对方笑着与他告别才肯离开。

————————————————

不过成绩取消的事并没有影响Thor太久，第二天晚上在Barfly的演出开始前Loki看到那个金发车手一身帅气地钻进了后台，Thor里面穿着那件白色的衬衫，扣子一直解到胸前，见到Loki的刹那便给了对方一个迷人的微笑。

“我们的吉他手今天有些不一样。”  
Thor盯着Loki妆容惊艳的那张脸。

“哪里不一样。”  
Loki追问了一句。

“没有不同啊。”

“怎样都是我的。”

Thor这句调情满分的回答成功让Loki在上台的前一分钟红了脸，幸好周围太吵，连站在五米外的Jack和Nick都没听到。  
和成名之前不同，因为拒绝了后台采访，当Swallow再次回到Barfly演出的时候开场前门外便聚了不少记者，歌迷早就已经排起了长队，他们有些绑着乐队标志的头巾，有些还拿着面积不小的旗。可惜酒吧太小，而大多数人都没能买到票。一般这样的场景都会让Loki十分慌张，不过他习惯提早很久到演出现场，一般很少碰到难堪的情况。  
整场演出Thor都坐在吧台的位置，视线中的Loki时不时被人群淹没。他突然发下自己有点无法适应灯光下如此忧郁迷人的Loki，竟一时忘了这才是那人该有的样子。

本就是一场迷你型的演出，时间过的比平常还要快很多。Loki一从台上下来就进卫生间开始卸妆，当他整张脸从水中抬起的瞬间他看见了身后笑的一脸愉悦的Thor。

“刚刚Nick和我说你唱错了好几句词。”

“早知道场太小就不叫你来了，被你盯得特别紧张。”

虽然Thor被人群挡在了后面，可Loki一上台就感到了那人与众不同的视线。

“那我下次闭上眼。”

说完Thor就合上了他蓝色的双眼，金色的睫毛轻轻搭在眼睑上。Loki吻上对方裹在衬衫领中的脖子，狠狠地留下一道印子，下一秒便被Thor整个抱起压在了墙上。

“唱了一晚上还这么有能耐？”

显然这是一个不需要回答的问句，Thor吻上吉他手还带有水迹的嘴唇让Loki靠在洗手台上以便那两条漂亮的长腿圈住自己的腰。  
Thor解开Loki的腰带将那人贴身的长裤连着里面一把褪到小腿处，腿间细腻的肌肤让Thor更加按捺不住。顺着敞开的衣领Loki欣赏着赛车手蜜色的肉体，不禁伸手脱掉对方下体的阻碍物，吻上Thor肩头结实的肌肉，那股赛车手独有的狂野气息让Loki一度沉醉不已。  
两人第一次在如此狭窄的空间里进行，Loki的额上因为燥热冒出了水珠，身体的温度因为猛烈的缠绵迅速增高。难以控制的情欲加快了Thor手上扩张的速度，等身上的人渐渐放松下来他才抽出手指将性器渐渐推进身后湿润的穴口，进入的瞬间Loki像是等待了太久似得满足地闷哼了一声。  
Thor额前的长发因为下半身剧烈的动作从耳尖落了下来，挡住了半边灼热的视线，在Loki漫上水汽的眼中却异常性感。两人低沉的喘气声交织在一起充满了整个卫生间，Thor的余光瞟见镜子中Loki黑发散了一肩的模样忍不住加快了下半身的速度，Loki原本低沉的喘声变成了断续的呻吟。  
Thor感受着两人交合在一块儿时令人上瘾的触觉，五指插入漆黑的发丝中痴迷地吻着有些情迷意乱的Loki。

“你最好扣上你的衬衫。”

事后Loki叼上一只烟对上Thor已经点燃的烟头，倚在另一旁抽起嘴中的烟。

“假装是个正经的赛车手。”

说完两个人都因为这句不切实际的话忍不住笑出声。

“走吧，人应该都走得差不多了。”  
Loki推开了卫生间的门看了看四周发现Nick和Jack已经先撤了，后台只剩下几个工作人员在整理。Thor给Loki披上外套两人就从侧门走了出去。

“我貌似把车停的有点远，刚刚来的时候没位置。”  
“你来的太迟了。”  
“这是在怪我么。”  
“我可没有。”

Thor把手伸进Loki的口袋里握住另一只没有拿烟的手。Loki的体温和Thor比起来有些低，当Thor想抽走的时候却被那只冰冷的手掌一把抓了回去，紧贴着取暖。  
走了一会儿便看见了停在不远处的跑车，身后突然亮起的闪光灯让两人有些猝不及防。


	13. Chapter 13

两人刚刚从Barfly出门的时候有一两个剩下的狗仔跟了上来，演出结束后因为没有看到Loki的踪影便一直等到了最后，默默追在两人身后等待明天的花边新闻。  
其实早在F1那几天就有记者偶尔看见Loki出现在Thor身边，因为大部分时间偷拍到的照片Loki都和Nick在一起便没能大写特写，加之Thor在洛杉矶音乐节的时候也不少被人认出来。  
F1的赛车手和Swallow的主唱混在一块儿就算两人没什么也大有噱头，何况这两人真有什么。  
闪光灯从两人身后亮起Thor便迅速拉开大衣掩护着Loki坐上副驾驶座，两人开上跑车轻松将狗仔甩开了。  
“真是令人难过，Thor你明天要上体育版头条了。”  
“说明我巴西站可能会夺冠。”  
“我赌一支烟你拿第二。”  
“我赌一支烟明天体育版头条都是你。”  
“嗯...那不如调头去你家吧。”  
“我相信你公寓楼下已经有人蹲点了。”  
“他们一定不敢确定我还住在那个又旧又潮的房子里。”  
“你不打算换个地方？”  
“还没时间找。”  
“要不搬去我那，反正今年赛季快结束了。”  
“我可不想你在家里开派对的时候把我的书和唱片给炸了。”  
“我都好久没开派对了。”  
“以后也不？”  
“嗯。”  
Thor真挚地点了点头。  
“等你巴西站结束了去帮我搬东西。”  
“那今天圣诞可以一起过了。”  
“圣诞…圣诞也许不行，我得回家一趟。”  
“没事，我等你回来。”

Thor的家和之前来的时候不一样，那时候他的朋友们都还在楼下闹腾个不停，现在两层楼的屋子空荡荡的，没有音乐也没有食物，只有那个赛道模型还摆在地摊上。  
“早点睡吧，演出这么累。”  
Thor从房间里出来手上拿了毛巾和换洗的衣服。  
“自从你上次来过后我就备着了。”  
“你知道我还会来。”  
“备着总比没有好。”  
Loki笑着从Thor手上接过衣服就钻进了浴室。

这个房子里很久没有第二个人住过了，Fandral虽然经常来却几乎不过夜。  
Thor坐在沙发上点了根烟，他看着架子上穿赛车服手握奖杯的父亲，把那张相片放进了抽屉。  
他们俩走的时候什么都没有说，Odin出事的那场比赛Thor只看见了赛道旁起的大火，就没有留下更多的印象，Frigga的离开也没有任何征兆，那时候Thor在家里等了她三周，之后他便明白，她再也不会回来了。从此Thor便完全和Fandral那群家伙粘在了一起，没完没了的派对，赛车，还有上瘾般地做爱。对于那个时候的他来说，没有快活不了的生活，没有打破的不了的寂静。  
Thor盯着隔在玻璃下的唱片，想起那次中途醒来的夜晚，他看见躺在身旁的Loki，外面的灯光落在他的脸上，冰冷的双眼轻轻闭着，一语不发，像个嗜睡的孩子。  
有些时候Thor发现自己总是无法控制地混淆在回忆里。

Loki从浴室出来的时候看见了堆满烟头的烟灰缸，Thor坐在客厅里摆弄着手里的打火机，看向窗外。  
打开，再关上，不停重复。

——————————————

第二天中午两个人被Loki的电话铃给吵醒了，手机的主人直接越过Thor的身子去够床头的手机，当Loki看见来电备注的时候整个人都清醒了。

“喂，妈。”  
Thor听见这句问候也睁开了眼，他转过身看见Loki披上一条毯子便握着手机轻轻走出了房间。  
“在忙么？”  
“没，在家。”  
“我看到你和那个赛车手的事了。”  
“爸知道了么？”  
“大概是知道了。”  
“他什么也没说？”  
“没，他能说什么。”  
“那你呢。”  
“我只是不想在报道里知道你的消息。”  
“妈...你知道…我没法开口。”  
“Loki…你的’惊喜’太多了，对于我们来说。”  
“我知道…我一直都在干你们不希望发生的事。但…其实有时候它们并没有那么糟糕，至少…没有你们形容的那么糟糕。”  
“我只是担心你。”  
“我保证...Thor不会太糟糕，他比我能干多了。”  
“但愿吧。”  
“我保证。”  
“……”  
“妈。”  
“有可能的话，见一面吧，你爸不在的时候。”  
“我问问Thor。”  
“等你拿定主意了再告诉我。”

“妈…”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你，没丢下我。”

“你爸也是。”

电话那头挂断后传来了忙音，Loki呆在原地缓了好久，直到发觉了身下一阵冰凉才拖着身上的毯子走回房间，Thor依旧闭着眼侧躺在干净的被子里，他悄悄爬上床从背后环住Thor然后伸出手一直顺着他的金发。  
“Thor？”  
Thor猛地转身，Loki险些没反应过来。  
“我有点饿了，要不要出去吃个饭？”  
“我也饿坏了。”  
Thor撑起身子刮了刮Loki的鼻子。

出门前Thor特地戴了一顶帽子，遮住他金色的长发。两个人又回到了那辆蓝色mini上，现在这个状态红色的跑车实在是太抢眼。  
“我居然现在才看到未接来电。”  
“公司打来的？”  
“经纪人，连Nick都打了好几个。”  
“你要回么。”  
“不太想。你那边没事么？”  
“我能有什么事，最多少些女车迷。”  
“那还挺好的。”  
Loki笑着转头看向窗外的店铺。  
“我想不到要吃什么。”  
“带你去一家cafe.”

Thor把车停在一条小街上，Loki下车看了眼面前的cafe，看来是到达午餐地点了。  
两人找了个靠里的位置坐下，Thor看着菜单脱下帽子的时候服务员正好走到了面前。  
“Thor！”  
“好久不见。”  
“我有在F1看到你，所以知道你应该不会常来了。”  
来点餐的是一个留着短发的男人，大概三四十岁的样子，他和Thor说了几句目光转到了对面的Loki身上。  
“能不能帮我儿子要个签名。”  
“我朋友。”  
Thor看着有些慌张的Loki冲他眨了眨眼。  
“嗯，可以。”  
“那么…您的儿子叫什么？”  
“Jimmy！”  
“To Jimmy…”Loki低头在本子上又加了一句。  
Thor看着面前认真签名的吉他手不经意低头笑了。

点完餐后Loki低头玩弄起桌上的纸巾，再次抬头却发现Thor的视线一直看向玻璃外。  
“我在这家cafe吃了有些日子。”  
“看来它味道很棒。”  
“每次我妈不在的时候，我们就在这里解决。”  
“我们？”  
“我和我爸。”  
“那也是之前的事了，我还没进F3，在医学院上学。”  
“原来你打算做医生。”  
“只是我父母的愿望。”  
“我们都一样，和他们的愿望反着走。”  
“Loki，让我猜猜，你大概不是学法的就是文学类的。”  
“是古典文学。”  
“哦我猜对了。”  
“喏，奖你一个煎蛋。”  
Loki叉了自己的煎蛋放进Thor的盘里，心满意足地看着赛车手一口吃进了嘴中。  
当Loki继续低头吃着盘里的食物将培根连带蔬菜送进嘴里的时候口袋里的手机响了，铃声在午饭时间响起顿时有些扫兴。  
但这注定是被打扰的一天。  
“我吃完饭得去公司一趟，你先送我回家吧。”  
放下手机Loki一脸忧郁地看着Thor。  
“不如我直接送你到附近。”  
“我得自己开车，晚上要去练习室。”

Thor把Loki送到家后便开着蓝色小mini回去了，走之前Loki又只能抱歉地告诉Thor自己会错过晚餐，对于这种事Thor从来都没有多言过，他可能会叫个披萨外卖，也可能会去找Fandral和朋友们聚个餐。Loki从没有过问，他觉得应该不会有其他可能。  
吉他手上楼拿了衣服和几本书走进停车场找了半天才发现好久没有动用的福特轿车，Loki看了眼又开始振动的手机只想立马赶到目的地。

Oh Jesus！幸好没有让Thor开车过来。  
Loki刚从车上下来就被一大群记者包围了，黑压压的相机全都砸到他的面前，那些高频率的逼问仿佛就能从他口中抢出答案，真的是受够了。  
万般无奈下Loki只能皱眉低着头一直往前走，在推开公司门的刹那，他终于从爆炸般的拥挤中逃了出来，放松缓了口气。

“今天的报纸看到了么。”  
Loki摇了摇头看着有些凌乱的经纪人，她转身从包里掏出一份报纸默默放到在桌上。Loki拿起薄薄的那叠报纸，第一眼就看见了昨晚两人走在一起的照片。  
该死的...Loki发现照片上居然看的清Thor的手放在自己的口袋里。

“没想到啊Loki，你谈起恋爱居然这么粘。”  
“公司里怎么没把消息拦下来。”  
“我们也是看到新闻才知道…你昨天被拍了居然没发觉？”  
“我知道。”Loki从口袋里拿了支烟自顾自地抽了起来。  
“你现在是不是特后悔没给我打电话。”  
“我当时没想这么多。”  
“那你都想了什么？！”  
“被偷拍当然恼火，何况我不喜欢拍照。”  
“Loki，我认真地说，就是…这可能会影响到下一张专辑…Thor，你知道的，他在赛车圈里惹的事太多了，何况你平时花边这么少，记者怎么可能会放过。”  
“他们会怎么说。”Loki看着经纪人皱了皱眉。  
“诶…你别多想，我们会处理的，我知道你最讨厌这些闲事。”  
“的确。”  
黑发吉他手又看了眼报纸把它扔到了一边，他将手中的烟又猛抽了几口丢进了烟灰缸。  
“Nick他们俩怎么说。”  
“今天我还没见过他们，你一会儿不就去练习室了。”  
“我肯定被他们笑死。”  
“这倒是。”

“没事我走了。”  
Loki从柜子的抽屉里找到上次落在这里的书塞进包里起身准备走，却再次被叫住。

“Loki，公关那边让我问你，是打算公开还是否认。”


	14. Chapter 14

Thor在伦敦呆了不到一周就去了巴西，Loki终于拿到了赛车手家的钥匙，可他已经等不及今年的F1结束了。国内巡演的事谈妥了之后他就叫上Nick和Jack一起回那个旧公寓里搬东西，最后整理出来的只有一大堆书和唱片。  
“Loki，你真是让人难以置信，你住了这么久的房子里居然一点杂物都没有，至少桌上会摆个钟或是架子上有个外出纪念品吧。”Nick坐在沙发上看着被搬空的房子。  
“难道摆些弱智模型就能让这屋子充满生活情调么。”  
“别这样，Loki，这至少能让你看起来没那么无趣。”  
“我是从来没指望过他能多有趣。”Jack站在一旁冷不丁插了句。  
“最有趣的要算你和Thor的新闻了，我可是每一次都有关注。”三个人搬了箱子往外走，Nick又犯贱地追加了一句，结果差点被Loki一脚直接踹到楼下去。

巡演第一站从伦敦开始，公司没有给他们留太多的排练时间，而且Loki发现Nick最近的状态越来越糟糕，在练习室的时间里有一大半是半醉半醒的。周末开车一大早开车去练习室，刚过了一个红绿灯就看见Nick套着件薄卫衣一个人从医院里出来，Loki踩了刹车退到Nick面前按下车窗的时候那家伙居然还笑着往车里望。

“Loki你居然能这么早出来。”Nick坐上车后完全是不一副当场被抓获的语气。  
“千万别告诉我你昨晚喝崩了被人送进医院的。”  
“怎么可能，我只是跟医生约了早上去拿药。”

Loki没再说话，一路沉默着开车到练习室。  
Swallow绝对是一个被记者牢牢盯紧的乐队，Loki和Thor的事公开之后两个人的照片几乎霸占了头条近一个星期，音乐界和体育界的全都凑过来看热闹。之前Nick也因为酗酒喝进医院的事被记者爆出来，Nick虽然之前就疯子似的爱玩，但Loki发现乐队成名之后的日子，Nick越来越不对劲。  
后来练习到中途的时候Jack起身准备去买咖啡，Loki便跟了上去。

“Nick最近到底怎么回事？”  
“他只要没人管，就得玩脱。”  
“以前也不见得有人管他。”  
“他姐貌似离家出走了，之前不老是见他姐会来酒吧找他么。”  
“我好像有点印象…他姐离家出走了？”  
“跟她的德国男友回去了。”  
“没听Nick提过。”  
“他也没跟我说，打电话的时候听见的。还有，你现在都和Thor在一起了也没人理他。”  
“我是好久没和他正经玩过了。”  
“Nick他就这样，小孩子脾气你又不是不知道，没人理他了他就闲得慌，疯起来从不控制。”  
“我真是不喜欢他每次那副醉醺醺的样子，你就不担心？”  
“我和他缠了这么久也没办法，要看你了。”

伦敦站开始前三个人每天几乎就像是黏在练习室里一样，Loki也懒得开车每天坐Nick的车回家，偶尔三个人会像往常一样去Barfly喝几杯并且同时又再次发誓第二天不会在公园的躺椅上醒来。但三个人一起出去最不方便的就是目标太大，上回Loki和Jack只是去买个咖啡就在排队的时间里签了好几个递来的笔记本了。  
Swallow的歌迷几乎有一半是狂热型的，以至于为了躲避路人的目光三个人出门前Nick会备好三顶一样的帽子让他们戴上。  
“白痴，三个人戴一样帽子不被发现也会被认成脑残吧。”  
有些时候Loki感觉自己一辈子无法对Nick的智商释怀了。  
沉浸在音乐里的生活是丰满的，对于Loki来说一直是这样，每次在新曲完整合作出来的时候，整个过程就像是在念一首高亢刺激的诗，包括在舞台上的演绎，以及练习室狭小空间里回声的独自享乐

距离伦敦场的演出还有两天的时候三个人已经准备的差不多了，距离上一次美国巡演已经有一段时间了，久违的演出体验让Loki慢慢进入兴奋状态，但每次排练回去之后他还能够在睡前看一到两小时的书，除非他的手被吉他磨得翻不开书页。  
Thor去了巴西之后没有给Loki打过电话，吉他手似乎已经忙到忽略了这件事，所以最后两人又一次彼此失联了将近一个月。  
不过这一次，Loki也忘了看巴西大奖赛的直播。

————————————————————

几乎所有F1圈子里的人都不敢相信Thor搭上了Swallow的主唱。  
两个人的事公开之后，Loki那边除了去几趟公司几乎一点事也没有，所有的事都被经纪人给挡下了，然后整个人又重新泡进练习室里准备国内巡演的事。  
但Thor那边早已经呈爆炸状态。  
Thor的朋友一向是多的数不过来，而现在每当遇见一个都能听见“Thor，你真是让人惊喜”之类的话。渐渐地Thor发现任何有关Loki的信息都透露着人们有多喜欢他，一个满头黑发的吉他手，低调神秘如此吸引人。  
的确，Thor为拥有Loki而骄傲。  
巴西站的排位赛Thor状态极佳顺利拿到了杆位，当他从P房走向赛道的时候被身后的叫声喊住了。  
“能给我签个名么。”Thor转头看见一金发的女粉丝在他面前站定。  
“当然。”  
换在之前Thor一定会在签名之后习惯开几个玩笑，但现在他已经不知不觉忘了这兴致。  
“我会很喜欢Loki的。”  
这句话令Thor不禁扬起了嘴角。  
“当然。”

整个巴西大奖赛从自由练习赛到正赛记者们对Thor和Loki的事兴趣完全不减，Thor从不介意这些有关于他的花边提问，但在最后一场比赛开始前Thor被问到了一个让他感觉非常糟糕的问题。  
“Thor，请问这次巴西大奖赛Loki没有来么？”  
金发赛车手看着记者那发亮的额头瞬间就懵了。  
“难道要让他在英特拉格斯办演唱会么。”  
反手调戏了记者一把后Thor转身悻悻地走了。  
不该有人提醒他，当每次他见不到Loki的时候。而现在他们整整相隔了一个大西洋。  
每场大奖赛Loki不在身边时他都不知道该如果度过那段难熬的时间，赛前焦虑让他整个人都显得矛盾不安，他一面清晰地感受到血脉因为极速所带来的高度刺激而喷张，快速分泌的肾上腺度像是要把他整个人都燃烧，但他怎么会不害怕，在那辆雪白的赛车上他无数次地直视死神的眼睛，而每次Thor从他手中逃脱后，那种快感又让人疯狂，此时心跳声几乎快要把他给震聋了。

Thor在原地焦躁地徘徊着，他回头看见P房旁边的美女正一脸魅惑地望着他，他回了美女一个微笑便转身往P房的角落走去。如果换在是从前，他一定正在某个地方和大波妞干的水深火热。从来都是这样，他必须用另一种快感驱逐脑中所有令人崩溃的焦虑，让自己在兴奋中无法思考，Thor褪下赛车服，扶着自己的性器快速套弄起来，他脑中回想着Loki那张清冷的脸上向自己绽放的笑容，快感渐渐布满了全身，他不断加速手上的动作，闭上眼仿佛看到了Loki那柔软而温热的身体，所有的欢愉全都集中在了自己的手中，Thor努力感受着Loki苦涩中带着甜味的吻，终于他低沉地呻吟了一声在手上颤抖着释放出来。他拿过身旁桌上的纸巾，在身上和手上乱擦一通然后一把丢进垃圾桶里拉上赛车服往回走。

“你居然都为他做到这个份上了。”  
Thor转过身发现Fandral一脸愁容地站在他身后。  
“我第一次见你这样，Thor，你之前找那些所谓的女朋友不都是一边和她们玩点情调，一边出去鬼混么。”  
Fandral看着Thor的眼神简直在看一个陌生人。  
“你现在简直正经地像个修道士，Thor，我完全无法适应，你最近变得太快了。”  
“别说了，Fandral，早晚有一天就轮到你了。”  
“我可不想沦落到自己解决的地步。”Fandral调笑着面前帅气的金发车手，如此性感的男人居然这么早就被另一个男人圈到了自己手里。

“还有五分钟开始。”广播里的声音响彻整个赛场。  
Thor站在P房里双手撑在桌上，脑子依旧糊成一团，似乎内脏全都在翻腾，终于从喉底泛上一阵恶心，他冲到门口猛地俯下身子把胃里的东西全都吐了出来，直到撑着身子吐完最后一口才感到压在胸口的重量轻了一些。  
每次吐完那些身体里的那化物，Thor总以为自己的魂魄也被分离了出去。他接过Fandral递来的纸巾擦掉嘴角的残渣戴上了红色的头盔。

Loki天生就没有打赌的天分，他赌Thor第二，然后他输了。  
谁也没想到，Thor在第六十圈出了事故，引擎冒烟后赛车失去控制撞向护杆，车头整个被撞个粉碎。在那巨大的冲击力迎面而来的刹那，Thor的脑子一片空白，他想过这一刻的到来，但当排挡杆在他手上失去控制的瞬间，他发现自己完全没有心理准备。脑海被牢牢地束缚在红色的头盔里，眼前炸裂般飞溅起的零件与碎片，Thor却只看见了Loki的脸。  
在十圈前排挡杆头损坏之后他就该停下的。

医护人员赶过来的时候，Thor已经从赛车里出来了，车子只撞碎了车头和侧面并没有伤到Thor，他越过护栏往回走，冲医护人员挥了挥手却发现刚刚控制排挡杆的时候太用力以至于手套上都沾满了血。  
“没事，我只是手上出了点血。”  
回去之后Fandral一眼就看到了Thor手上包扎着的绷带，他走上前拍了拍Thor的肩膀，整个人却显得更加焦虑，他右手不禁握成了拳头，突然一脚踢翻了旁边的工具箱。

“Oh Jesus！我现在只想回去！”


	15. Chapter 15

让Thor没想到的是Loki居然会来机场接他，明明刚在飞机上还一心想着出了机场就直接去找他的吉他手。  
当然Thor先是看见了出口外的一群拿着相机的记者，Loki几乎被整个包围在了里面，而当他们看见Loki走向Thor的时候一大串闪光灯全都落在了两个人身上。  
都是Fandral出的馊主意，Loki躲在大个子赛车手的身后，心里已经把Fandral骂了一万遍。

巴西站结束的那个晚上Fandral估摸着Loki差不多演唱会结束的时候偷偷给Loki打了个电话，因为他抱着百分之七十的几率Loki不知道Thor出的事。对于Thor来说擦破点皮的事故不算太少，但对于Loki来说他简直要为自己疏于对Thor的关心愧疚到死。不过电话那头Loki什么也没说，只是淡淡地说了句知道了，顺着也答应了第二天来机场接Thor回家。  
“接Thor回家”。是的，Fandral用的是“home”  
Loki有些时候发现自己的关注点很奇怪，Fandral的那句“home”就突然冲进了他的脑海，然后他抬头看了眼四周才发现原来自己这些日子每晚回到的都不再是之前那个潮湿的公寓，而是Thor的家。  
Fandral没有提他在P房撞见的事，话已经卡在了喉咙底，可他答应过Thor的，即便只是个眼神，他都得遵守。

Loki实在是太过厌烦那些记者狗仔，他们似乎在自己身上按了追踪器，只要他有任何行动，他们就会如期在目的地等候。  
在人群的包围下终于走到跑车前，两人火速打开车门躲了进去。这下子，那些烦人的镜头总算是被隔离了，跑车加赛车手的配置，再厉害的狗仔也追不上。

“Loki，你没事吧。”  
Thor侧过头看了眼Loki，脸色实在有些糟糕。  
“没事。”Loki对上Thor的目光弯了弯嘴角。  
“可你现在的状态不太好。”  
“你知道的，每次碰到那些人我都没法习惯。”  
“Fandral跟我说你最近在巡演，会不会是因为太累了。”  
Loki没有应Thor的话，突然沉默了一会儿。  
“Thor，我下个月有曼彻斯特的巡演，大概没法跟你去德国。”  
“我可没想过要你跟我去德国，每年你能来一次就够满足，何况你今年已经不止这个数了。”  
“那下个月一起过圣诞吧。”  
“圣诞？圣诞节你不是要回家一趟么。”  
“我可以带你回去啊。”  
“我有说我做好准备了么。”  
Loki转过头看见Thor一脸不正经的样子却完全轻松不起来，因为Fandral那通电话之后Thor越是没事地开玩笑，就让Loki越是愧疚。  
“没准备你也得去！”  
Loki心虚地把目光转向窗外结果却一眼看到了唱片店外新贴出的海报。  
“Thor，我想去趟唱片店。”  
开车的那位往窗外望了眼看见那家路边的唱片店就延道停下了。  
“需要我一起么？”  
“你在车里等我就好了，我马上出来。”  
Thor坐在驾驶座上看Loki跑向唱片店推开拉门消失在那张海报身后。  
Loki果然不到五分钟就再次出现在了拉门后，捏着三张唱片出来最后一回到家就迫不及待地放进了CD机。  
“今天的阳光不错。”  
Thor进了家门就随手把行李丢在了地上，一屁股坐到沙发上。Loki出门前忘了拉窗帘，下午的阳光正好从落地窗里照进来，全洒在Thor身上。Loki忍不住走过去摸了摸对方长得有些长的金发，此时，它们的光泽实在是太过迷人。  
“这样看起来还真有点像个落魄的大王子。”  
Loki走向门口去整理Thor丢在一边的行李，嘴里轻轻地嘟囔着。  
“Loki，你说什么？”  
“没什么！”  
“我明明听见你在说话！”  
“肯定是你听错了。”  
Thor一直闭着眼睛躺在沙发上，突然感觉沙发的另一边一沉，Loki的脑袋便倒在了他的腿上。他伸手去摸那家伙的脸，结果被一巴掌打了回来。  
Loki正随手拿了一本桌上的书开始看，Thor一只大手直接挡住了视线。  
“竟然脸都不让我摸了。”  
Thor吃痛地收回手同时伴随着一丝宠溺的笑声。Loki张嘴正准备回击，结果抬眼看见Thor搭在一旁的手，手掌心一片暗红色，虽然已经快开始结痂但Loki心里还是暗暗被扎了一下。  
应该就是在巴西受的伤，可看着像还没完全复原就被拆掉了纱布。  
Loki忍不住又看了看那还未愈合的伤口，想必Thor也不想和自己提这事。  
过了一小段时间太阳慢慢转了方向，Loki还在入神地看着手里的书，Thor轻轻从沙发上站起来然后给Loki叠了个小靠枕。  
“你饿了么？”  
“嗯？”Loki没听清，他愣了一会儿才反应过来，因为他发誓他已经好久没有这样迅速地进入一本书了。  
“你会不会饿？”  
“有一点吧，我都有些忘了我有没有吃午饭。”  
Loki感受到身旁的人转身走开了，听着Thor赤脚踩在地板上的声音慢慢变轻Loki又整个人扎进了书里。  
直到…他突然闻到火腿片混合着煎蛋的味道。  
正当Loki搁下手中的书从沙发上坐起来的时候，他看见Thor拿着两盘三明治往这边走过来。  
“Jesus！有没有人告诉我你什么时候学会做饭的。”  
Thor的长发被扎到了脑后，他放下手中的碟子抬头向Loki得意地挑了挑眉。  
“其实做个三明治我还是可以的。”  
“我有预感以后所有空闲假期我们都不会被饿死。”  
Loki盘腿坐在沙发上咬了口手里的三明治，发现窗外的天空已经开始迅速变暗，黄昏总是走得这样迅速，明明半小时都不到。  
“我真想看看你还有什么本事。”Loki拿手肘戳了戳快干完一个三明治的Thor。  
“吃完去换张CD吧，这张快结束了。”  
Thor把最后一片面包塞进嘴里，刚站起身却又被身旁的人拉了回来。Loki抽了张纸巾挪到大个子面前帮他擦了擦嘴。  
“这下好了！”  
今天的吉他手真是出了奇的心情好，Thor站在CD机前突然想到一件事。  
“你晚上有安排么？”  
“今天没有。”  
“那一起去趟酒吧怎么样？”  
“嗯...也可以。”  
“那里可能和Barfly不太一样。”  
“总比在Barfly喝酒的时候被人围着合照要好。”

————————————————

那个酒吧照常来说Thor都会定时去，相隔一个月或者是两个月时间。  
就像性爱一样，他觉得都是一种习惯养成的瘾。所以后来有一大段时间Thor都没去过，他以为自己不会再去那里，如同往常坐窗边的位置喝酒，若无其事，假装没有在等待。  
可Thor依旧保留着那一点点侥幸。他总期待着重逢。

Loki坐在副驾上看着不远处的酒吧，和Barfly的确差别很大，心里估摸着就是这家。  
“是前面那个？”  
“嗯，我得找个地方停车。”  
Thor看着窗外的后视镜，打着方向盘轻松地把车倒进车位。  
但当他发现那个映在镜中的背影时，他一瞬间失了神。  
女人的身影渐渐从视线中消失，Thor猛地拉开车门追了出去。  
那一定是她。  
Loki听见砰地一声转头只看见空了的座位和没来得及关上的车门。  
Thor来不及看对面的红绿灯只望着那个逐渐被昏暗埋入的背影，他拼命往前追一路仿佛能听见那人规律的脚步声。  
就在跑入阴影的瞬间，他才知道那是街的一个拐角。  
那个背影走进了另一条街，埋入了人流。  
他失落地在人来人往中寻找，却发现让她消失的不是那片阴影，而是夜晚的人群。

但还有人在等他。  
Thor往原路走回的时候Loki正站在车外一脸焦急地望向同一个方向，当他见到Thor后便向对面走来。  
红灯让两人停住了脚步，Thor看着在车流中变得忽隐忽现的Loki。  
他突然好希望上帝不要让自己也弄丢了这个人。  
“没追上么？”  
“什么？”  
“你刚刚好像看见了什么人，我看你追出去了。”  
“没事，好像是我认错了。”  
“你看起来不太好。”Loki担心地帮Thor理了理头发。  
“应该是刚刚跑太急了。我们先进去吧。”  
Thor给Loki拉开门，进入室内之后暖和了不少。Loki看样子有点兴奋，往周围不停打量。  
“你先去那个窗边的位置，我马上过来。”  
Loki坐在木椅上开始观察挂在墙上的古典吉他。  
“喝酒么。”  
Thor在Loki的对面坐下手里拿了两杯酒。  
“你想独吞？”  
“我在这里喝得不多。”  
“我一直觉得这样的环境比Barfly要理想地多。”Loki指了指不远处的舞台，台上的位置空着，灯光正打向别处。  
“塞一整个Swallow不太合适吧。”  
“当然理想状态大概就是一个人随便唱点什么的时候，要是整个乐队，下面的人也不一定买账。”  
“不如就现在吧。”  
“现在？”  
“试试理想状态。”  
“这…有点突然。”  
Loki不自觉握紧了手上的威士忌杯又望了眼面前的舞台。  
“我去和老板打个招呼。”  
还没等Loki回答Thor就已经站起身往吧台的方向走去，他和擦着酒杯的男人说了几句就示意Loki过去。  
“我还没想好弹什么呢。”  
“别紧张，我在这里还没见过Swallow台下那样的年轻人呢。”  
“嗯…我只想让他们不要把灯光打在我的身上。”  
Loki承认自己其实还挺期待的，他悄悄走上舞台找到旁边的吉他坐在凳子上试着弹了几个音，周围的人听见台上的声响有些便投来了目光。  
台上果然没有任何灯光，Loki藏在昏暗的光线里顿了几秒后熟练地弹起一首曲子。

“Sugar man——”  
“won’t you hurry.”  
“Cause I'm tired of these scenes.”

Loki当然知道Thor一定听过。  
那晚Thor第一次到他小公寓里的时候，放的就是这张唱片。

“For a blue coin won't you bring back ——”  
“All those colors to my dreams.”

Thor在昏暗下的视线总是如此透亮，他看向台上拨着吉他的男人，唱着曾经在自己脑海里停留了很久的曲子。  
没有鼓，没有电吉他，没有和声，Loki的声音在Thor的耳中太过清晰，他手中还举着杯子却一口都未喝。这首歌曾经在那个晚上听起来如此抑郁，Loki似乎换了一种唱法，试图让它不去牵动人们心底的情愫。  
的确，Loki的理想状态下，不希望留着那些不愉悦的残念。  
Loki的理想状态只停留了一首歌的时间，当他从台上走下来的时候，在场的人才认出他，不过在惊讶之余又同时愉快地回归了之前的状态。  
吉他手走到Thor身边拿过他手中的杯子一口喝下一大半。  
“我现在有点后悔去开赛车了。”Thor看了眼几乎快见底的杯子。  
“怎么？”  
“如果我做鼓手，就天天坐鼓后面看着你。”  
“我会把你的愿望转述给Jack。”  
“你要怎么说？”  
“说有人下辈子，要抢你的位置。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后…”

“就为了坐在后面，看着我。”


	16. Chapter 16

Thor早上醒来的时候迷迷糊糊地伸手往旁边一捞却扑了个空，吓得立马睁眼坐了起来。他转头看见椅子上只摊着他一人的衣服突然才想起来Loki今天一早该去曼彻斯特了。Thor双手压在头下寻思着等赛季最后一站结束后就能闲下来和Loki过节的事，离圣诞的日子不远了，一想到要去对方家里他光是想象就有些紧张，不知道日本站结束前能抽出多少钱给Loki准备个像样的圣诞礼物。

“喂，别告诉我你还在梦乡。”  
Thor握着手机思来想去最后还是决定去骚扰Fandral那家伙。  
“什么？你找Fandral吗，他还没醒。”  
电话那头传来一个女人的声音，看来Fandral昨晚没少闹腾。  
“那麻烦你帮我把他摇醒。”  
然后大概过了两分钟后电话那头传来Fandral吱吱呜呜的声音。  
“一大早就不让人睡。”  
Thor听着那人的抱怨默默撇了撇嘴。  
“中午我过来找你，陪我吃个饭。”  
“Loki呢，你被他抛弃了？”  
“他去曼彻斯特巡演了。”  
“那我睡一会儿你再过来，中午你请。”

Thor还没来得及回答通话就已经被那个完全不清醒的混蛋给挂断了。他穿上丢在椅子上的衣服，走出房间光着脚在客厅里无聊地走来走去。客厅的桌上还留着他和Loki昨晚吃完的食物包装，他取了个垃圾袋把所有垃圾都推进了袋子里。  
打开冰箱后Thor发现里面还有很多培根和火腿，大概能撑到他去日本赛之前。完成早餐后Thor并没有老实坐在餐桌前吃三明治，他和Loki似乎都很喜欢坐在沙发上吃饭，多半是因为CD播放器安在客厅里，要知道听着两人都喜欢的音乐嘴里的食物也会更加美味。Thor吃着餐盘里的三明治打量着自己的房子，这里已经有太多Loki的痕迹，但唯一没有变化的就是用来摆相片的架子，上面依旧只摆着Thor和那些狐朋狗友的照片，还有几个他在F3获得的奖杯。  
Loki不喜欢拍照，他永远都活在当下，似乎从来不用回忆和记录，他如此离经叛道但目光的方向永远保持向前，不被过去束缚，却也不在意未来。Thor就完全是个相反的例子，他只能在记忆中清醒，在现实中麻木，所以他不提以前的事，怕让Loki觉得他不够干脆。而Loki不谈论往事的原因大概是他觉得并不值得提起或是他早已经忘得一干二净，至少在Thor看来是这样的。

结束了早餐的Thor坐在地上玩了很久的赛车模型，他坐在塑料赛道前看着从曲线上极速滑过的迷你赛车，播放器里的CD结束之后也再没换过，他整个人都彻底走神了，Thor的脑子里一直在思索着要给Loki准备的礼物，但最终毫无头绪。  
门铃声完全打破了Thor维持了一个多小时的状态。他起身一路猜想着门外的访客，开门后竟发现Fandral一脸无奈地站在门口。

“不是说好中午来找我么，Thor你转头看看你家客厅里的钟，别告诉我你不知道现在已经一点了。”  
“oh！我完全忘了时间这回事。你为什么不给我打电话，我立马就会过去。”  
“我还以为你的手机已经没有接通这个功能了。”  
Thor才记起他的手机一直放在床头，从早上起来还没碰过。当Fandral跟着他进了房间看见屏幕上显示的六个未接来电的时候不自觉翻了个白眼。  
“赶紧走吧，再迟一分钟我就饿死给你看。”  
“就算中午算我的，你就不能在家吃点什么再来么，饿死还赖我？”  
Thor走到门口穿上鞋子，顺手摸了门口的钥匙和Fandral坐电梯去停车场。  
“家里那姑娘我昨晚已经从头到脚吃完了。”  
“这我当然知道，等吃完饭我们要去做一件事。”  
“Thor，你说的这么正式，搞得我一点都不想答应。”  
“你必须陪我去给Loki买礼物，不过我至今一点想法也没有。”  
“又给Loki买礼物，他又不是妞，你难不成还想用礼物圈住他。”  
“倒不是因为这个。”  
“不过要我说，Loki有给你买过礼物么？”  
Fandral看着Thor的脸问的一脸真挚，Thor也没应他，走着走着停了下来目光朝着左边，抬了抬下巴。Fandral顺着Thor的方向看见了那辆照亮整个停车场的法拉利跑车，然后Thor在他眼前解了锁。  
于是从Fandral坐上Thor开着的法拉利之后再也没有安静过。  
“Jesus！你为什么没和我说过Loki给你买了辆车！”  
“这并不是Loki买给我的，他甚至没提过说是为我买的，他只是从没有买给自己用的意思。”  
“Thor，你应该不用给Loki买什么礼物了，他能给你买这辆车就说明他什么都不缺。”  
“我知道他什么都不缺，我总得为圣诞节准备一份礼物吧。”  
“等你日本赛结束也不迟。”  
“就算等过了明年我也想不出要准备什么。”  
“你可以给Loki准备明年一年的F1门票。“  
Thor突然觉得这个话题没法继续下去了，Fandral完全没法体会到他此时的困境。

结局和Fandral料到的一样，Thor最终什么也没有买，因为他决定见机行事。

 

———————————————————————-

 

去曼彻斯特之前Loki和Jack去医院把Nick接了出去，那家伙看起来并没有什么问题，但总让人觉得不再状态上。Nick住院的频率太高，即使公司能让消息不铺天盖地地放出去，但也不能保证没有人知道。Swallow从机场出来之后就被闪光灯和粉丝包围了，三个人在飞机上戴着当初Nick买的相同的帽子下了飞机后也忘了摘，目标就更加明显了。混乱中有人在Nick手中塞了一张纸条，上车之后他摊开揉皱的纸，上面只写了几个字：你这个敲鼓的酒鬼。  
Loki坐在Nick旁边发现他手上摊着的纸条，还没来得及开口问，Nick就将纸条从窗户丢了出去。  
“没什么。”  
Loki没有继续问，虽然他并不是很想知道纸条上的内容，只是他看见了Nick的眉头突然皱了起来。

巡演前的第一场彩排进行的还算顺利，除了Nick会因为时不时犯困需要喝酒提点神。  
“他还是有以前一样的爆发力。”  
Jack叼着烟走到Loki旁边看向玩着鼓棒的Nick。  
“毕竟没有什么能比鼓更让他兴奋的了。”  
Loki从Jack的口袋里摸出烟给自己点了一根。  
Loki还是有点担心Nick，他的鼓手每一天都有着细微的变化，以前Nick的鼓声无比热情，但不知什么时候开始变得像是一种宣泄。

就算到了曼彻斯特，Jack和Nick也没法停歇，两个人晚上绝对不可能乖乖呆在酒店里，而Loki无非是一个人在房间里安静地弹琴，偶尔经济人过来敲门送点吃的。  
Loki在晚一点的时候接到了Thor打来的电话，赛车手告诉他明天就要去日本结束最后一场F1大奖赛了。Loki当然知道日本是最后一场，Thor的成绩目前排在第七，希望最后一场比赛还能提升。  
“你给我弹首曲子怎么样，我知道你手里拿着吉他。”  
“你竟然知道。”  
“那头这么安静，肯定在酒店，除了弹琴我也想不到你还会做什么。”  
“但我也可能已经睡了。”  
“你认床，不会这么快睡着的。”  
“想听什么。”  
“你最不拿手的。”  
“…”  
“我只是想让自己觉得你不那么完美。”  
“你这家伙...”  
Loki弹了自己最近新写的一首曲子，Thor意外地非常喜欢，于是Loki要Thor给曲子想个名字。Thor说完让他想一会儿就没再出声了，过了几分钟Loki听见了他沉稳的呼吸声，那人居然就这样睡着了，Loki兀自对着手机说了声晚安才挂断了通话。  
Loki躺下之后闭着眼睛一直在想新曲的命名，中途听见隔壁的声响，应该是Nick和Jack鬼混完回来了。他决定明天再问问那两个家伙的意见。

Loki认床，而曼彻斯特的酒店让他做了个不安稳的梦。他完全记不住梦的内容，他只能记得那种悬浮在空中又时而跌落的感受，像是将要失去身体的一部分。他在半夜惊醒却没有睁开眼，然后又在很久之后才睡着，夜晚在无法清醒的情况下被拉的十分漫长。  
第二天门外的吵闹声惊醒了Loki，直到眼中映入的光亮才发觉自己已经不在梦中了。  
他看了墙上的闹钟才发现已经过了十一点，他居然因为一个梦陷入了昏睡。紧接着他听见了无比急促的敲门声，那种不安感让他觉得情绪还陷在柔软的枕头里。

“Nick出事了。”

Loki看着站在门外的Jack，还有从他身后跑过的医护人员，才发现自己真的醒着，但为什么那种失重的感觉在他身体里越来越强烈，让他连一根手指都无法动弹。  
Jack木讷地站在门口，就像他平时那样沉默着，失去了任何情绪。Loki尝试着张口说些什么，但发现自己除了不停地抖动着嘴唇外发不出任何音节。

梦和现实从不是相反的。  
他真的失去了。


	17. Chapter 17

Loki真的被吓住了。  
他看见Nick躺在担架上被人抬出来，双眼紧闭，脸色苍白。  
经纪人带着Loki和Jack从酒店的后门离开，以防他们在门口那群疯狂的记者面前做出什么傻事。Loki几乎是被经纪人拖着走的，直到两个人被塞进车里他才开口。  
“我本来不打算现在告诉你们的，但无论怎样，这已经发生了。”  
车厢内陷入了冰冷的沉默，当经纪人再次开口的时候，Loki整个心都沉了下去。

“Nick死了。”

一路上经纪人一直在接电话，Loki侧着脸看向窗外，再也听不见车轮压过地面的摩擦和那些慌乱的人声，他看着街边那些匆匆掠过的行人，当第三次经纪人次问他是否要回伦敦的时候，他才回过神来。  
Jack始终沉默，他只能点了点头。

机场比想象中的还要暴乱，或者说Loki从没想象过这些人根本不会因为另一个人的消失而手下留情。那些闪光灯亮的他们几乎睁不开眼睛，Loki烦躁地想推开身边不断拥挤过来的人，却在刚挥出手的瞬间被Jack拉了回来。  
“照顾好自己，别做傻事。”  
经纪人没有一同回伦敦，曼彻斯特还有太多的事情要去处理，他最后看了眼面前这两个平静到令人恐惧的乐手，祈祷着不要再出意外。

小型飞机让起飞的失重感放大了数倍，它让Loki的感官瞬间触碰到了现实的冲击。  
他仿佛刚从中午的那个梦里回过神来，剧烈跌落的感知切实攻击着他的身体，而不仅仅是情绪的失重，因为他终于知道自己失去了什么。  
那不是他身体的一部分，却是他本身的一部分。  
Loki并不能说服自己他真的失去了Nick，鼓手的死亡只出现在经济人那句“Nick死了”的宣布中，他甚至只看见了Nick那张苍白冰冷的脸，但此刻他却已经相信了这个事实。  
一小时的飞行已经让Loki觉得足够疲惫，在他和Jack躲过狗仔的袭击后Loki告别了贝斯手独自上了一辆的士。  
可他却没有回家。

——————————————————

日本最后一场比赛的时候下起了大雨，F1自然不会停止比赛，毕竟他们已经把转播权卖到了全世界。当Thor开完整段赛程以第四名的成绩走出那辆红白色赛车时Fandral在P房冲他挥了挥手，他浑身湿透地走进朝他的方向走去，Fandral却递给了他一份两天前的报纸，头版是Swallow的鼓手在曼彻斯特酒店突然死亡的新闻。  
“Jesus…”  
“我怕影响比赛，所以没告诉你。”  
“Fandral…你居然没告诉我…”  
“抱歉...Thor，我不想打扰你。”

在接下来的几个小时里Thor一直拨打着Loki的电话却一直是关机提示，Fandral给他们改了提早的飞机，但无论怎样此刻的Thor烦躁的一如巴西站出事后的状态，根本无法思考除了Loki之外的任何事。  
“抱歉，Thor我应该早点告诉你的。”  
Thor再也无法忽略Fandral一直重复的道歉，因为他感觉到Fandral的内疚又在不断地加深。  
“不要再道歉了好吗？！这根本不是你的错！”  
Thor完全无法控制自己的音量，他冲Fandral的吼叫引来了整个候机厅的目光。

“为什么这该死的飞机飞得这么慢！”  
跨过亚洲大陆飞往伦敦的十几个小时里Thor几乎没有合上眼睛，时不时抱怨过于漫长的飞行路程，他此刻只能坐立不安地望着前座的椅背，除了熬过艰难的等待，没有任何办法。  
但事实证明无论多快的速度，一切所要面对的都如Thor不敢想象的那样。从机场赶回家的路上，他依旧不停地拨着那个永远提示关机的号码，直到他犹豫而急迫地推开公寓的门，Thor便明白，只要是自己所害怕发生的，就一定会发生。  
Loki从没有回到过家里。  
Thor光着脚走过屋里的每个房间，最后又回到了客厅，他往后倾下身子重重地倒在了沙发上。家里一切都和他走之前的一样，甚至连桌上的水杯都没有被移过。Thor翻着手机里的通讯录，只能给Loki的经纪人打电话，却依旧没有找到吉他手的行踪。

他不喜欢这种感觉。  
Thor第二天发现自己在沙发上醒来的时候甚至有些恼怒。从黑夜迎来天亮的第一秒，当他睁开眼盯着发白的天花板，就已经被那种一无所有的空荡感包围了。  
“Loki——”  
赛车手从沙发上撑起身子，独自劝说自己不要抱有希望却同时小心翼翼地叫出那人的名字。  
“Loki——”  
双脚踩在早晨冰凉的地面上，Thor拖着步子再次从房间里绕回客厅，他往阳光的方向走去，靠着落地窗环视着安静的屋子。  
Loki消失了。  
在Thor听今晨第九次关机提示的时候，他努力让自己不往坏的方面想，但Thor发现这答案对于那个性情冷淡的吉他手来说并非出奇，也许是他自己早猜到这样一天，他甚至不确定Loki是否会回来。  
Thor不断抽着手里的烟，变迟钝的感官让他来不及抖去指尖的烟灰，他盯着手机的记录，没有错过任何Loki的来电，从日本大奖赛开始。

Nick葬礼的那天，Loki依旧没有出现。  
Jack站在经纪人的旁边，穿着黑色的外套依旧扬着那张沉默的面孔。  
“Loki消失了。”  
Thor开口，说的却像个问句。  
“他被吓跑了。”  
Jack抬头目光对向面前的高个子，Thor分不清他脸上的情绪，但此刻的那双波澜不惊的眼睛里终于有了情绪。  
“没有人能找到他，只能等他自己回来。他之前这么干过，消失了一整个月。”  
“等到他回来的时候，Nick气了他很久，Loki肯定没有和你提过这事。”  
“因为他是个胆小鬼。”  
“他的比任何人都脆弱也根本没有看上去的那么洒脱，他什么都放不下。”  
“其实，他从没和我提过以前的事。”Thor终于开口。  
“他当然不会和你提以前的事，那一点也不酷，对于他那些疯了似的乐迷也是。”  
“会有人知道他去了哪么。”  
“Thor，我想也许他不会希望有人找到自己，如果你能等到他回来，不要生那家伙的气，他只是混蛋，不必和他较真。”

所有的解释让Loki的消失变得不再意外，因为意外本就是Nick的死，一切都太突然了，当Thor站在教堂里看着那口安静的棺材，他甚至不能想象Nick沉默不语的样子，就像现在。  
也许Loki本该在葬礼上给Nick唱最后一首歌，Thor不知道是否他们有过死后的约定或者是开过玩笑，不过至少知情的人是这样讲的，但他们最后还是在葬礼上放了一首Loki写给Nick的歌，Jack找到了那张早期录制的demo。  
那是一首Thor完全陌生的曲子，他几乎听过Loki所有的曲子，因为吉他手在家里堆放了所有的demo，甚至有些时候还未完成就会弹给Thor试听。但这首异常平淡的曲子，Thor从没有听过。

该死。  
Thor光是听见Loki的声音就觉得失落地要死，不管给自己找了多少理由，这个金发的悲观主义者依旧被持续性的被抛弃感击败了。他安静地离开教堂靠在附近的树上开始抽口袋里的烟，这是他第二次参加葬礼，上一回是他在赛场上出事的爸。  
又是故技重施。  
第一次葬礼后面对他母亲早已离开的房子，第二次葬礼后面对另一个人的消失。  
如果拥有会得到一个结果，那只能是失去。  
Thor不相信这个道理，因为失去也会有结局。失去的可以再找回来。

回到家的时候已经临近傍晚，Thor看着地毯上没有多出的鞋子但还是试着叫了声吉他手的名字。安静的房间里依旧只有一人的声音，夕阳从窗口落在客厅里，Loki的吉他整齐地摆在地上，很久没有人弹过。  
上面没有灰，Thor几乎每当想起对方的时候就会去摸那几把漂亮的琴。  
漂亮得和它的主人一样。  
Thor说不上自己为何突然这么想念Loki，他们经常分开在两地，却没有像现在这样难受过。也许是他对两个人的感情预想地太过亲密，Thor从没有真正经历过一段感情，他只是个白痴，以为只要彼此吸引就是最美妙的。可到头来他不经意回避了自己的所有脆弱，也从未发现Loki的逞能。  
的确，Nick要比自己更明白如何照顾他们的吉他手。  
而现在，Loki失去了他。

比赛结束了将近半个月，Thor除了整天呆在屋里什么都没有干，他总是坐在那个塑料赛道前看着窜过的模型车。  
直到那天他被床头的手机铃吵醒。


	18. Chapter 18

Thor开着他的mini到车队的时候Volstagg和Fandral正靠在沙发中间喝着香槟，旁边坐着好久不见的Jane。  
“Loki回来了么？”Fandral看到Thor之后就先问了要事。  
Thor无奈地摇摇头。  
“看来你在同个星期里经历了失恋和失业两件最痛苦的事。”  
“oh，拜托，除了失恋我们是相同遭遇。”  
Thor完全不知道这些人为什么在车队毫无预兆破产的情况下也能有心思挖苦他。  
“现在看来，模特该是低风险职业了。”  
“而且，Jane你看起来很受用的样子。”  
“但我还是喜欢你们这里，虽然你们很少请我过来。”Jane帮Thor倒了杯香槟。  
“赶紧在这屋里多喝几杯吧，明天就该被银行收走了。”

Thor一进门就把鞋子脱在了旁边，他赤裸着双脚踩在地毯上，喝完了杯里的香槟他便犹豫地往停车房的方向看去，最后还是忍不住绕过主厅走向楼下。里面的技师已经走完了，宽敞的房间失去了平日嚣张的吵闹。Thor跨进那辆红白色的赛车里，他觉得整个人都糟透了，他根本不想离开Volstagg去别的车队，他更不想穿着那些正经的西装去讨好那些贴在车身上的赞助商。但，当然这是在他能够找到车手席位的情况下。  
Thor在回去的路上就给经纪人打了电话，他可不想因为找不到车队而荒废一整个赛季。

“Peter，你觉得Lotus有戏么？”  
“你还是不要知道的好。”  
“赶紧直接告诉我吧。”  
“他们觉得你名不副实。”  
“名不副实？”  
“你发挥太不稳定，他们只想要个靠谱的车手。”  
“那群该死的家伙，开F1的哪个不是疯子！”  
“我一会儿再打过来，你还是不要抱太大的希望，也许休息一季对你也有好处，而且现在Loki也没有回来，会对你的状态影响很大。”  
“我看起来很像一个失恋的人吗？！”  
经纪人很幸运地在赛车手抓狂之前挂掉了电话。

赛季结束后的Thor生活很单调，特别是在他戒掉派对的习惯之后。他在路旁的快餐店打包了三明治，但他只是把他带到那辆小mini上解决掉。到处还是Nick死在曼彻斯特的消息，鼓手是突然死的，Thor知道，他去了他的葬礼，并且报纸上已经写了，死于酗酒过量和多种药物的混用。

于是坐在那辆小车里的时间，Thor吃着手里的三明治又拨通了Swallow经纪人的电话。  
“Hey，有Loki的消息吗？”Thor想让自己的声音听起来轻松一点。  
“没有，一点也没有，我以为他会更早联系你。”  
“不，他不会。”

Thor继续在车里呆了很久，他发现自己无处可去，直到天色开始暗下来，他的手上还拿着三明治的外带壳和手机，终于，他下了决心重新拨了Loki的号码。  
关机。  
“好吧，我就知道。”Thor放下电话告诉自己这是早就已经料到的，但他还是觉得糟糕透了，经纪人到现在都还没有打来电话，他根本不能想象自己真的要因为拿不到席位的事情耽误一整个赛季。  
“该死的！”  
Thor握起的拳头狠狠地砸向方向盘。然后他努力将自己冷静下来，掉了个头，往另一个方向开去，那个他唯一想到能去的地方。

直到开到酒吧附近Thor看向路边的商店他才发现原来圣诞节已经快到了，他突然想到Loki和他说好一起吃圣诞餐的约定，也许他会在平安夜那天回来，毕竟他们事先约好的。  
酒吧里传来女人在唱歌的声音，来自吧台旁边那个小小的舞台，那声音完全打断了他的思绪，Thor的脚步停下来，他当然知道那是谁的声音，是Frigga，他每个夜晚在酒馆里等待的母亲。但此时Thor就像被粘在了地上，根本没法向前迈出一步。他可以走进去坐在酒吧里常坐的那个位置，等她唱完所有的曲子然后假装自然地上去问她最近过的怎么样，Thor这样告诉自己，但他可不希望她也问他最近过的怎么样，因为他现在糟透了。

最后Thor就像从前那个躲在窗口后看着她的那个年轻人一样透过玻璃，和酒吧里的男人们一起，安静地听着她唱歌。Frigga有些老了，但神情却比其他时候都要愉悦，看来她过的很好。室内的灯光打在了Thor的半张脸上，有些邋遢的金发却光泽依旧，他觉得很满足，在这段狼狈的日子里还能够得到一小部分的安慰。  
当Frigga从小舞台上下来的时候有个男人给她递了一杯酒，Thor见过他，之前他总是过来接Frigga回家，而当她把目光往窗外投来的时候，Thor立马将整个人埋进了阴影了，他吓坏了，他不想让她看到自己，因为他刚刚就像个偷偷望着母亲的傻小子。  
Thor在窗外的阴影里站了很久，他的身体很棒，即使只穿了两件呆在室外也没有感到非常寒冷。而当Frigga和那个男人推开酒吧门的时候，Thor有些走神了，他静静地靠在墙上看两个人的身影进入视线，而他几乎是脱口而出。  
“Frigga.”  
他直接叫了她的名字，但却依旧呆在阴影里。  
母亲回了头，直到她看清了对方的金发。  
“Thor是你吗？”  
“是我。”  
“我看见你进了上赛季的F1，开着那辆红白色的车。”  
“还以为你不喜欢提到赛车的事。”Thor的声音变得有些轻快，听起来像是在笑。  
“我有吗？如果你以后拿了奖杯可以带给他看看。”  
“他会嫉妒我的。”  
“他才不会嫉妒你，他可以开的比你更好。”  
“我看起来怎么样？”Thor突然觉得自己的问题有些奇怪，但他急需有个人告诉他自己并没有看起来那么糟，并且他知道Frigga会这样做。  
“很棒，很完美。”  
“我…其实一直都想和你说我以前不该那么混蛋，以至于让你完全无法忍受。”  
“不，Thor，那不是全是你的错，他出了事之后我就没办法再呆在那个房子里了，是我不知道该怎么和你解释。”  
“Frigga——”远处的男人叫了她的名字示意她要准备走了。  
“Goodbye，my son.”她最后看了Thor一眼便匆匆走了。  
“Goodbye.”Thor站在冰冷的风中，看了看那两个人的身影，看了看酒吧空着的舞台。

Thor知道自己已经把家里所有的酒都找了出来，他坐在楼上的旧钢琴前翻着好久没有动过的谱子开始弹起熟悉的曲子。钢琴上放了三个威士忌杯，他告诉自己每弹一首曲子就只能喝一杯，不然家里的酒一定撑不过这个晚上。  
威士忌真是绝妙的东西，Thor已经很久没有这样任由那些酒精麻痹自己的神经了，他也许只是为了庆祝，庆祝自己和Frigga说上的那几句话，不过这都是借口，他只想在经历了这痛苦的半个月后休息片刻，希望酒后醒来一切都能够消停。  
然后Thor醉了，整个脑袋都砸在了琴键上发出几声混乱的琴声。口袋里的手机一直在响，他花了很大的力气才从夹克袋里把它摸出来。  
“Peter。”  
“McLaren空出了一个席位，他们有个车手跳槽了。”  
“是吗…你一定要帮我争取到这个席位，我明天早上就去找他们。”  
“记得一定要醒着去，你听起来像是刚喝了好多酒。”  
“是的...”  
Thor含糊地说完最后一个字，便感觉自己的脑袋撑不住了，他再次倒了下去，手软瘫下来垂在了一旁。

很久之后他感觉自己渐渐有了意识，像是整个陷入了梦里，他感受到有人从他身边走过，并且在钢琴前停留了一会儿，他听见了楼梯那边的声响，然后脚步声越来越远，最后消失在了清脆的关门上中。


	19. Chapter 19

签下McLaren对于Thor来说是这个月唯一一件幸运的事了。  
去McLaren的早上Thor穿了一身西装，他已经忘了答应车队多少无理的要求，那些讨厌的赞助商，还有对于一个McLaren的车手来说压得不能再低的工资。但至少他保住了下个赛季的席位，而且他可以开上和法拉利相敌的McLaren。

“我比你们更想拿总冠军。”

Thor很快，看过上一季F1的都知道，他完全可以打破单圈记录，但他也是出了名的疯子，你不能指望他每一次上赛道的时候都能稳稳地开完一整段完整的赛程。

“McLaren还算有眼光。”用Fandral的话来说。

但幸运似乎就止步在了这里。  
平安夜很快就到了，特别是在Thor最近的生活过得太浑噩以至于忘记已经到了什么日子。不过只要Thor一出门他就可以听见到处在放的圣诞歌，周围的一切提醒他，平安夜已经到了。  
该死的。  
Loki没有回来，并且，他的手机依旧是关机状态。  
难道Loki已经忘了他们约好圣诞节一起吃晚餐的约定么，又或者说当时他也只是随口一提并没有放在心上。时间已经过去太久，也许他已经在回来的路上，可并没有任何迹象可以说服Thor相信这一点。  
Thor发现，自己又再次被那种烦人的失落感给包围了。  
此时他正站在超市里，望着一排排整齐的货架。  
Thor的视线被五颜六色的包装填满了，他没有眨眼，于是在几秒之后，他慢慢开始眼花，有种预感在他的脑子里出现，似乎Loki会在下一个瞬间从货架的拐角处冲进来然后被紧紧地锁在他的目光里。  
Thor很希望下次能和Loki一起来逛逛超市，他闭上眼想了想那样的场景，感觉一定很棒。  
然后他轻轻扬起了自己的嘴角。  
一阵刺耳的摔落声把Thor从幻想中拽了回来，他睁眼看见从身边跑过的小男孩碰掉了身边的一盒麦片消失在了货架的拐角。  
于是Thor才想起来，他是来买一些食物填补冰箱的。

回到公寓走出停车场的时候Thor看到了停在附近的那辆红色法拉利，自从Loki走后他就没有开过那辆车了，他又开回了他的那辆mini，这让他时常感觉所有关于Loki的一切都如同从没有发生过。

Thor依旧记不得那是什么时候，他在某个闲来无事的晚上去了趟Barfly，一个新乐队正在演出，他还是坐在吧台旁边一个人喝威士忌，他觉得本该叫上Fandral一起的，或者可以是和许久没见的Jane，因为他感觉自己好像从一进Barfly就已经被认了出来，但直到他准备起身走之前才有人上前和他搭话。  
“Loki好些了吗，他已经很久没有出现了。”  
搭话的是个Swallow的歌迷，Thor百分百确定。  
“并没有。”Thor摇了摇头。  
“所以你一个人来Barfly？”  
“可不是么。”  
Thor又往前走了几步示意要走，然后他就头也不回地离开了Barfly。

赛车手每周依旧会听Swallow的专辑，有时候一周两次或者是一周三次。更让他困惑的是，他发现圣诞节过后的日子他已经没有那么想念他的吉他手了，每当他瞥到角落里的几把琴时，他不再被那种强烈的想念折磨得无法入睡，他甚至突然觉得即使Loki不再回来他也能够接受。  
于是他又拿过手机拨了Loki的号码。  
可当他听到那句关机提示的时候。  
他再次感受到了那种被拒之门外的失落。

———————————————

让Fandral惊奇的是，Thor居然要去西班牙参加季前测试。  
提前进入比赛状态对Thor来说未尝不是好事，他的速度如果能够加上稳定的发挥，总冠军也许会变的更加轻而易举。  
自从原先的车队破产之后Thor就把Fandral拉来做了他的经纪人，所以去西班牙参加季前测试的时候还需要他去Thor家里把那个McLaren的新车手接到机场。  
于是那天下午，Fandral做了一件让他后悔莫及的事情，但也许不是他的错，一切都只是巧合。

去机场的路上Fandral选择的路线让他们的车路过了Swallow的公司，公司门口站着几个记者，于是他们成功引起了Thor的注意。

“Fandral，你先停个车。”  
“只是几个记者罢了。”Fandral有些隐隐的不安，虽然他不知道原因，但自从Loki消失后，他总害怕有事和他扯上关系。  
“你在车上等我，我马上就下来。”  
Thor刚说完就从车里蹿了出去，Fandral隔着玻璃看他绕过几个记者进了公司。

Thor保证，他现在除了自己高频率的心跳几乎听不见任何声响。  
他又开始放纵自己被那股无比浓稠的想念牵着鼻子走了，那种渴望像旋涡一样将他卷了进去，直到他被电梯整个封闭在那个狭隘的空间里，他才开始努力让自己冷静一些。  
当他推开第一间录音室的时候并没有发现Loki，甚至一个人也没有，他又去了临时练习室，可门口没有乐器声，推门后里面也没有人。  
也许那些记者本来就和Loki没有任何关系。  
Thor心里默默说服自己，但他的额上已经紧张地冒着汗珠，他又再次推开了几个录音室的门，依旧一无所获，但当他准备从折回电梯下楼回车上的时候，他看见了会议室里那个背对着他的背影。  
是Loki，那个长发的吉他手，他此时坐在会议桌旁边的转椅上正在和经纪人聊着什么。  
Thor就这样停在了会议室的玻璃门外，所有的兴奋已在方才的找寻中被渐渐冷却，取而代之的却是莫名的愤怒与不解。他终于体会到了Jack在葬礼上对他说的那句话。  
“如果你能等到他回来，不要生那家伙的气，他只是混蛋，不必和他较真。”  
可Thor的情绪已经完全失去了控制，他反复在心里问自己为什么。为什么Loki没有联系自己，为什么他就这样悄无声息地回到了这里。  
而就在他无法迈出任何一步的时候，经纪人从他的方向看到了Thor，他有些惊讶但立马向Loki示意。  
最后吉他手终于转过头，让Thor看见了那张久违的面孔。  
与Thor对上目光的瞬间，Loki笑了，而且他居然笑的很甜。  
他从椅子上站起身快步走向Thor，推开门一把抱住了面前的那个人。  
那一刹那Thor发现他完全没法生这个家伙的气，所有的怒气都被堵在了嘴里，他惊讶自己竟舍不得去质问他为什么离开自己，也无法开口责备他三个月不和自己联系。  
Thor沉默着让Loki在自己的怀里靠了很久，但最后他依旧开了口。

“不回家么。”

Loki没有回答，他的脸埋在Thor的怀里，看不清表情。  
两个人以拥抱的姿势僵在了会议室门口，习惯性地吸取着彼此的气息，而给对方的却只有沉默。

“我得去机场了。”

Thor渐渐松开了搂着Loki的手，小心翼翼地抚了抚Loki的黑发，然后转身下了楼。

他忍住了，他没有回头。

当Thor从门口出现的时候Fandral已经从他的表情里看出了一切，他一直确定Loki回来对Thor来说只有百分之四十的可能变成一件好事。  
而同时那些可恶的记者却在这个时候拿起相机，他们没有逮到Loki便也不打算放过Thor，可此时的赛车手已经没有心情去理会，他开车门坐进了副驾。  
Thor逼自己不要回头看但他却忍不住瞥向了正在离开的方向。

他没有追上来。  
那个消失了近一百天的吉他手，他本该是道歉的那个。


	20. Chapter 20

到伦敦以后Loki没有回家,或者说是Thor的家。 他不知道该如何向Thor解释,但事实上,连他自己也无法向自己解释。 他也从没有准备好面对Jack,因为Nick的消失只能让他们在彼此的脸上感受到他们所永远失去的。  
新闻在第二天就铺天盖地地登上了音乐版面的头条,24小时不到的时间所有人都知道,Loki 已经回来了。但更多的记者宁愿把枪口对准他和Thor的八卦,于是他们得出的结论是“赛车手和 Swallow主唱的恋情即将走到尽头”。 经纪人把新闻递给Loki的时候,他害怕看见Thor昨天在公司门口失落离去的照片被赤裸裸地放大在公众的视野里,他能感受到Thor的心碎,但他却任由它被撕裂地更深。  
Loki太过沉浸在失去Nick的回忆里,在会议室门口Thor温柔地抚着他的黑发，他的左手却一直在发抖。Loki曾经以为唯一治愈悲恸的方法就是回到那个让他销声匿迹的地方，直到他认为自己慢慢开始痊愈。他总是在失控之前消失，说服自己一切都会在逃离之后有所好转。但Thor那个久违的拥抱让Loki发现也许他在过去三个月所需要的，并不是那个封闭的保护罩，他需要的只是一份从不愿开口请求的温暖施舍。  
Loki是个骄傲的自私鬼。他从不向别人坦白自己的脆弱。

为了躲避那些讨厌的记者，晚上离开公司的时候Loki只能从公司后门溜走。在路灯下徘徊了许久后，他最终下决心打了一辆的士去了Thor家，在故意路过停车场的时候他看到了那辆红色的法拉利。车面上落满了灰，也许Thor在这三个月的时间里从没有打开过车门，可能甚至没有看过它一眼，否则那个爱车的大家伙不可能任由它躺在这里饱受灰尘的折磨。金发的赛车手有足够的理由生他的气，却只报复了Loki送给他的礼物。  
下午的时候他给Thor打了几个电话，不意外全都进入了语音信箱，Loki没有留言，他永远不知道该在道歉的时候说些什么。  
终于来到Thor家门口的时候，Loki在背包里找了很久的钥匙，犹豫不决地把钥匙插进了锁孔里。推开门后，他看见了鞋架上那些原封不动的靴子，还有摆在客厅里的吉他们，空气里所有熟悉的气息让他感觉仿佛在进入卧室的下一秒，可以看见Thor躺在那床白被子里睡着了。  
Loki把背包丢在了门口，打开落地窗的帘子躺在客厅的沙发上看着散在桌上的唱片壳。那是Loki搬来之后摆在架子上的，他和Thor喜欢躺着听一下午或者一晚上，有时候Loki甚至会在他怀里舒服地睡着。Thor在去西班牙之前没有收拾那些桌上的唱片，他在Loki消失之后不断循环着那些曲子，一直期待那个混蛋在某一个时刻会打开家门。

Loki在沙发上醒来的时候已经接近半夜，窗外的灯火已经比醒时黯淡了一半，他打开屋里的灯把桌上的唱片整理好摆回了架子上。他伸了个懒腰往卧室的方向走去，家里的一切都没有变化，Loki发现浴室里还是之前的沐浴露和洗发水，也许Thor在用完之后又买了一样的，他的牙刷还摆在他们共同的杯子里，架子上的毛巾留着阳光的味道，又也许Thor还是习惯在洗毛巾的时候帮他的一起晒了。  
洗完澡后Loki躺倒在了白色与柔软之中，在那个瞬间，他被Thor的气息紧紧包围了。Loki想起在自己离开的第一个月里脑中那个决定永远消失的念头，他甚至没有考虑过Thor的感受就这么一走了之。

Loki最终还是闭上了双眼，但却在那张Thor的床上无法再次入睡，他一整夜醒着。  
第二天早上Loki没有收到任何回电，却也不打算去骚扰Fandral询问Thor的情况。他还没有想到该如何道歉，他只打算在这个房子里等Thor回来，或者他会原谅自己，或者他会更生气，但所有的一切Loki都准备好接受。  
早晨坐在床上开始发呆的时候，Loki接到了第一个电话，但却是经纪人打来的，她正打算帮Loki推掉公司准备的发布会。

“不…先不用推。但我需要去问问Jack，他知道我回来了吗？”  
“oh Jesus，全英国的人都知道你回来了。但我只希望你没事，如果你还没准备好，我可以帮你先联系他。”  
“也许…我还是自己去找他。”

Loki没想到Jack还会泡在那间练习室里，那里充满了太多的回忆，让他几乎不敢靠近。  
当他打开门的时候，Loki看见了落在脚边的影子。Jack坐在阳光下拨弄着他的琴，在抬头看见Loki之后，却并没有打算说话。

“我甚至不敢走进这扇门。”

Loki看着沉默的Jack，然后瞥见了他身后那一套鼓，鼓棒还留在原来的位置，被Nick随意丢在了地上，旁边还放着两个空了的酒瓶。

“她说你打算发行最后一张，只用之前我们录好的那几首，还有一些demo。”  
“恩，我准备等你回来挑。”  
“最后一张。”  
“不可能会有新鼓手了, Loki，我知道我们都没法继续了。”

Loki依旧看着Jack，当他开始说话的时候，他只能盯着Jack干燥的嘴唇，因为他们都在努力压抑着自己开始湿润的眼眶。

“你也没有唱那首歌，你答应他会在葬礼上唱的。”

“我食言了。”

 

Loki只用了两天从那些乱七八糟的demo里挑了六首出来，然后按照Jack的安排加上了之前录好的曲子。而其实他大半部分时间都在犹豫要不要加上那首写给Nick的歌，Jack在葬礼之前找到了它。那是他们还在剑桥的时候写的，录完了demo之后，他便再也没有唱过。

再次见到Jack是在发布会的前两天，他开着经纪人经常带他们三个去演出的那辆车。  
Loki除了那副鼓棒什么也没有带，甚至没有买一束鲜花，当他上车后看到后座那一打啤酒后，差点笑倒在副驾上。

“你带这么多酒去是要去嘲笑他嘛。”  
“反正那家伙这么喜欢喝酒，死了也不能让他太渴。”

于是Jack就照着他说的做了。  
两个人在地上找了很久才找到Nick的墓，因为Jack之前太悲伤记不起Nick到底挨着哪一棵树了。  
Loki靠在Nick墓前的那棵树上喝着Jack带来的啤酒，看着那个贝斯手把半打啤酒浇在了那家伙的名字上，然后慢慢打湿了放在一旁的鼓棒。

“Nick晚上一定会来找你的。”  
“找我道谢嘛。”  
“毕竟这家伙三个多月没喝到酒了。”

两个人靠在树下一直呆到太阳下山才开车离开，然后Jack又做了一件让Loki意想不到的事。  
他直接把车开到了Barfly门口。

“你难道不想在这里最后唱几首歌吗。”

于是他就被Jack连拖带拽地拉进去了，还把台上那个还没开始表演的小乐队赶了下去。  
直到停在Thor家门口的那一刻他眼前还模糊着那些五颜六色的灯光，还有台下人群中那些氤氲在他目光里的泪水。以及最后Jack告诉他的。

“Loki，我们所承受的事实是，Nick已经不在了。”  
“而你并不是一个人。”

但一切都在Loki打开门的那一刹那静止了。  
他看见了那双被胡乱踢在门口的鞋子，而当他小心翼翼地走进房间的时候，他在那一床白色的被子里看到了一个金色的脑袋。  
Loki感动地想要尖叫，他压抑住自己几乎要控制不住的心情走到床边悄悄钻进了被窝的另一边。他安静地靠近那一头好看的金发，慢慢贴上那被藏在发丝之下的颈部，任由温热的鼻息打在对方的肌肤上，黑暗中仿佛能感受到血脉之下的搏动。  
然后他小心地吻了上去。

“Loki？”

头顶传来Thor迷糊而沉闷的嗓音，接着就被一双温暖的手抓进了更加温暖的怀里。

“你把我吵醒了。”

Thor的声音还是迷迷糊糊的但比刚才清晰了一些。他突然从被子里缓缓坐了起来，Loki斜靠在他的的胸口看着对方揉了揉眼睛。

“Loki我有东西要给你。”  
“你可以先睡，等明天再给我。”  
“我需要你现在就给我选择。”  
“选择？”  
“你可以选择接不接受它。”  
扭开床头的台灯，Loki看着Thor从抽屉里拿出一只黑色的小盒子递给他。

“打开它。”

那是一个装项链的盒子，装着Thor之前在生日的时候送给他的那条拨片形状的项链。Loki本以为里面替代项链的会是那辆法拉利的钥匙，他便开始不断说服自己并不惊讶Thor会用这种方式还给他。  
但Loki打开之后，他看见里面嵌着一枚戒指。  
没有钻石，只是一枚普通的戒指。

“我买不起更好的，我但我保证以后会给你换一个。”

Loki顺着声源抬起头，惊慌中再次撞上了Thor的目光，而他面对的不再是一双睡眼朦胧的蓝眼睛了。  
Thor正用那双有神的蓝眼睛望着他。

“Loki...我只是需要你保证，不要再像这次一样离开。”  
“戴上它，就当做你答应了我。”  
“你知道我不会怪你…你完全可以离开我，这也只是枚普通的戒指。你还可以继续创作，我还是那个赛车手，只是，你知道的，哈哈我现在改开F1了，不再是那个跑F3的烂货了。”

暖色的灯光下衬得那头金发格外柔和，Thor半开玩笑地说着，但Loki知道，不管他做怎样的选择，Thor都会在那里，他不会离开，就像曾经那个浑浑噩噩却一直在愿为自己改变的F3小车手。  
而他才是最不值得同情的那一方，Loki只是一直习以为常地依赖着Thor的温柔，而他却想一直这样下去。

于是Loki拿出那枚银色的戒指，戴在了无名指上。  
几乎在同一瞬间他被Thor再次搂进了身体里。  
Loki把头埋进那个熟悉的怀抱，感受着自己的脸颊因为愧疚和后悔而涨得通红，眼里的泪水最终再也无法控制，湿润从眼眶中缓缓流下。

“Thor, I’m so sorry.”

 

—— END ———


End file.
